Relearning How to Love
by MaliciousContent
Summary: A gem by the name of Chrysocolla discovers a depressed and suicidal girl who can understand gem talk. She is bothered by the state Alyssia is in and vows to take care of her while finding a way to get home.
1. Is it Real?

"Fine! I am done with you people anyway!" a tall, awfully skinny girl shouted.

"Just get out of our house Alyssia! I can't even believe you are our daughter!" an older woman shouted at the girl.

"My name is Allie!" the girl shouted while slamming the front door.

Allie came back to her parent's house two hours later and got beat on for several minutes. Her parents always beat her up; they never asked how she was doing in school or how she felt. They could never accept her interests as they never mattered compared to their own. She hit her pillow several times, wishing life would be different; she had only just graduated high school and her parents wanted her out of the house. Allie closed her eyes and fell asleep several minutes later.

* * *

Two years later, Allie had moved out of the house and gotten a small apartment. She had had enough of her parents and had saved up enough money to go to college in the big city. Allie loved girls for their compassion and understanding and desired what her parents never gave her, love. Her parents would have never accepted her bringing a girl home with her for a one-night stand but she did it nearly every night. None of her partners ever wanted to stay, but she was grateful for the loving she got while they were with her.

One Monday, Allie was walking home from college, spying a strange girl running around the streets as if she was asking for help. No one paid any attention to her even when she grabbed their arms. Allie adjusted her long sleeves; maybe she could try out this girl in bed tonight. The girl's blue eyes looked to Allie and she ran over to her, looking up to her. She grabbed her cold bony hands and Allie studied her face; it was strangely beautiful to the skinny girl.

"Hello human, do you know how I can get to space?" the girl asked, breaking the silence and messing with her shoulder-length blue hair, "I am lost."

Allie frowned, "What are you doing, role-playing?"

"I can assure you, tall human girl, I am not role-playing," the girl said.

"Well you can find someone else to bother," Allie said, starting to walk away.

The girl grabbed her shirt and communicated, _"Please help me, you are the only human that has responded to me… I am a Chrysocolla who got separated from my fleet. It seems I was defeated and left there to wonder where the heck I was. I need to get back to Homeworld and to my fleet, and Pink-"_

"That's enough," Allie said, starting to walk faster away even though she was being pulled back by the strong grasp of a needy being, "Just… Leave me alone."

"Wait!" the being called out, "You are the only human who heard me! You are the only one who can help me get home!"

Chrysocolla watched Allie walk away, no longer trying to stop her; she could find her some other time anyway as humans usually performed the same routines daily. However, she did wonder why the human was so skinny and why she wore long-sleeves and long pants on a day where other humans wore almost nothing. The being shrugged, continuing to look for other humans who could understand her.

The next morning, Chrysocolla saw Allie walking to wherever she had to go. She grabbed her whole arm but noticed the skinny girl wasn't up for talk.

"Just leave me be today, I don't want to associate with you," Allie said as she walked forward, eyeing a bus.

Allie started to walk faster, not noticing that Chrysocolla was still following her across the street. Chrysocolla thought long and hard, would her Diamond let this human get run over? The being shook her head and sprinted when she saw a big vehicle zooming close to the skinny girl. She jumped onto her and knocked her across the street away from the vehicle.

Chrysocolla lifted up Allie, her eyes were closed but she was still breathing. The being sighed and checked the skinny girl's purse for information. She touched her cheek feeling the bone as she pulled out identification. Chrysocolla winced; the body that her Diamond had loved so much was damaged from the tumble.

"Looks like I am going to have to give you sustenance when we find your living space," Chrysocolla stroked her cheek again, "Maybe then you can help me like the blue ones said."

* * *

Allie moaned, "Where am I?"

"You are at your living space," Chrysocolla said, "I do not know how to make human food so I was watching you sleep. I also noticed that you have a lot of lines across your extra pale skin and that you have ribs showing. That isn't normal for a human."

Allie looked down, "Why am I naked? Is this your kink?"

"I don't have a kink but you were very sick," Chrysocolla said, "I need you so I don't want you to die yet. But just look, you have strange lines all over your body and plenty of bones poking through. Has your homeostasis changed?"

"It's really none of your business," Allie said, "Give me my clothes this instant."

"I have to help you get food first, Alyssia," Chrysocolla said, "What a pretty human name."

"That's not my name, it's Allie," the girl in denial said, "You had no right to go through my stuff."

"Well if you died, then everyone would be doing the same anyway," Chrysocolla frowned, "You are lucky I rescued you."

Allie turned her head away and Chrysocolla brought her objects asking her which was food. One of the objects was Clorox Bleach and Allie told the being to put it in a glass.

"I am going to test this because I don't trust you," Chrysocolla said as Allie started to protest.

The being downed the cup and started to retch. She fell to her knees and began to vomit as she felt her system trying to rid herself of the substance. Chrysocolla fell backward and lay on the ground, shuddering for several minutes as her system tried to regenerate what had been torn apart. Liquid came out of her mouth as Allie tried to move herself, she could still drink the bleach while the strange being was having trouble. That much bleach would have certainly killed a human, but Chrysocolla seemed different as she was braving through it.

Allie was almost to the bleach as she held the blanket over her corpse-like body when the being pulled her to the ground. Chrysocolla groaned as a tear rushed down her cheek and the skinny girl tried to fight.

 _"Please calm yourself human,"_ Chrysocolla communicated, _"I don't want to have to dictate what you want to do. I also don't want to damage my body any more. Ugh! What is this?!"_

Allie gave the being a weird look but continued to fight her, "Let me go you awful person!"

 _"That's it,"_ Chrysocolla communicated, _"Walk over to the fridge and eat something nice right now. Right now."_

Allie felt her weak body moving uncomfortably towards the fridge. Within minutes, she had microwaved a hot pocket. She ate the meal and felt warmth rising in her body. Chrysocolla left Allie's mind and watched the naked skinny girl eat.

 _"How does that feel?"_ the being asked while letting the rest of the bleach go through her system.

"Horrible," Allie said, frowning, "Why don't I just throw up?"

"You aren't going to because I will make you eat another hot pocket," Chrysocolla said, smiling, "Anyways, do you have a spaceship or know any gems? Also, would you mind if I lived here to take care of you while I wait for my Diamond to come get me?"

"Yes, I would mind and no I don't know any gems or anything about space. Who is 'your diamond' anyway?" Allie said.

"Well, I am going to stay anyways," the being smiled, "My Diamond is the most compassionate and beautiful of all of the diamonds! She rules over a section of gems like me."  
"What's a gem?" Allie asked, baffled.

Chrysocolla took off Allie's jacket and exposed her stomach, "This is my gem and it's a chrysocolla. I am part of a more superior race than humans called gems. Anyways, why are you so skinny?"

"I am not skinny, I'm fat," Allie said as the being put the blue blanket on her bony shoulders.

"You aren't fat at all," Chrysocolla said, going to the sink and vomiting once again, "You are about eighty eight pounds… That is way lower than the average weight for a woman."

"Great explanation," Allie said as she finished up her meal, "You won't be able to help me, no one could."

"I am going to try my hardest, for my Diamond, Alyssia. Maybe I will find a way to get back to her since you can understand me for some reason even though you don't have a gem. I am over thinking this, but I want to get home while helping you," Chrysocolla said, looking up at the ceiling, "Can't you understand that desire?"

"No, I never want to go home," Allie said, "And my name isn't Alyssia."

Chrysocolla put her hand to her head, "What's the difference?"

"You know what?" Allie sighed, "If you are going to call me Alyssia, then I am going to call you Chrissie."

"Aw what?" Chrysocolla said, "That's bad."

"I kind of like that, Chrissie," Alyssia said, giggling to herself.

Chrissie blushed at Alyssia's cute giggles, "Okay, fine, it's a deal."

Alyssia got dressed and for the first time in a while, she felt slightly happy. She wanted to get better; she no longer wanted to be weighed down by the anchor of depression. Chrissie bid her good night and as she watched the human sleep, she wanted to help her get better while trying to find a way to get back to her precious Diamond.

In the morning, Alyssia woke up to a fresh hot pocket on her nightstand. She ate it and walked to the bathroom.

"It seems like I have leverage on humans when they are naked," Chrissie said, grinning.

"Maybe," Alyssia said, allowing Chrissie the privilege of seeing a small smile, "I am going to go to the bathroom."

Before she closed the door, Alyssia saw Chrissie's face peeking out, "Why are you closing the door?"  
"Because I need to poop in peace," Alyssia said, slamming the door.

"What does that mean?" Chrissie asked.

"Getting rid of waste without prying eyes," Alyssia said.

"Oh," Chrissie said, "Well, give me money and I will go stock your fridge."

"Fine," Alyssia said, handing her twenty dollars.

"Thanks," Chrissie said taking the money and walking out the door, "Bye!"

"Bye," Alyssia said, she was alone and it was hard to control her urges, especially with the knife right behind the toilet.

She could just get rid of herself right now, she didn't deserve to live, let alone be helped by Chrissie. Alyssia hopped into the bathtub after flushing the toilet, getting undressed, and grabbing the knife. It had bloodstains from two days ago but she still wanted to use it, what did it matter if it was dirty? She turned on the warm water and when it was full, leaned back.

Slicing across her shoulders and legs, Alyssia took her time. All of a sudden, she heard the door open, Chrissie was back.

"Guess who's back?" the gem asked, "It's me! Alyssia? Are you still pooping?"

"I am taking a bath, don't come in!" Alyssia yelled.

"You sound pained, I am coming in!" Chrissie said, opening the bathroom door, "Oh no."

She ran to Alyssia when she saw the water had turned reddish with blood. Chrissie took the knife and started to cut into her body, the body she tried to keep unmarred for her Diamond.

"Is this how it feels?" Chrissie asked, "It sure hurts like hell."

Alyssia sniffled, "Stop cutting!"

"Then don't cut yourself!" Chrissie said, starting to feel a bit weak, "I don't bleed like you do but I still feel pain so you might want to stop."

"Okay," Alyssia said, suddenly grabbing the knife out of Chrissie's hands.

It vertically cut her arm, but Chrissie was more concerned about the naked corpse in the bathtub. Alyssia slashed both of her wrists within a second and cute into her femoral artery.

"Fix that," the corpse chuckled as she felt her lifeline slipping.

The bathtub turned blood red from the flowing liquid. Chrissie panicked but she pulled Alyssia out and put her on the kitchen table.

"Sh*t sh*t sh*t…" Chrissie muttered to herself, "Gosh I have been cussing a lot lately, what would my Diamond think…"

Alyssia groaned, "Cersei? Is that you?"

"Sh*t!" Chrissie said, "This is going to hurt like utter hell, Alyssia."

The blue-haired gem formed a pink visor that displayed Alyssia's heartbeat and blood levels. They were fairly low, but Chrissie turned on the oven for a few minutes and pulled out the burning hot burners, placing them on the wounds to seal them instantly. Alyssia screamed out in pain, but after a while she passed out. The blue haired gem sighed heavily after all of the wounds were sealed.

She checked the skinny girl's breathing; there was none, not even a heartbeat was visible on the monitor. Chrissie cussed several times over and pulled out her weapon, an electric shock glove. She shocked Alyssia three times and performed CPR similar to that of a book she had borrowed from the library. Soon enough, Alyssia began to breathe and shudder slightly. Chrissie dissipated her glove and walked away from the skinny girl to clean out the bathtub.

After she finished, Chrissie cleaned off Alyssia and felt the bones on her body. The girl was awfully skinny which bothered Chrissie. She knew that her Diamond would never want a human to die like this. She was going to stay and take care of her until help came. Help didn't very well come, but Alyssia woke up and tried to escape. Chrissie held her down by the arms and tied them to the bed.

"Are you going to rape me?" the spiteful corpse asked, "It sure looks like it."

"What's that?" Chrissie asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Rape is when a person is touched involuntarily by another person. It also includes an involuntary sexual experience," Alyssia said, struggling against the rope, "Look, I'm naked and my body hurts all over. Can't you just kill me?"

"No," Chrissie said, "I would never kill anything."

"Too bad," Alyssia sighed, "You could put me out my misery."

Chrissie stared at Alyssia's crotch, "Do you reproduce with that?"

"I don't, personally," Alyssia said, "Wait why am I even answering your questions?"

"Because you are a very kind human," Chrissie said, grinning, "It looks a bit bony so maybe we can work on helping you gain at least… fifty pounds."

"Fifty?" Alyssia said, frowning and struggling against the rope, "I can't even lift that much."

"So?" Chrissie said, sighing heavily, "Guess we will work on that too."

The blue eyed gem stroked Alyssia's hair, "Don't touch me there either!"

"We are cutting all of this off, it's all ratty and weird," Chrissie said, frowning.

"No, we are not," Alyssia said, head butting Chrissie's hand away from her face.

Chrissie untied Alyssia and watched the naked corpse limp over to her bed. She put on clothes and muttered something about a job, leaving the house. Silence resounded as the door slammed shut. Chrissie sat down on a swiveling chair, thinking about how to fix Alyssia. Maybe she should have followed her to her job, but it was a bit late now. What had the gems she had dealt with said before? If she needed help, to come to them or would they attack her yet again? She couldn't remember for some odd reason, but decided to push the thoughts away as she summoned her pink visor.

Time passed by fairly slowly, Chrissie being completely bored out of her mind until she found out how to turn the TV on. She switched the channels back and forth, selecting a channel on human nature. The next channel she switched to focused on the basic food groups and how to secure daily needs. Chrissie had gotten several different types of foods, but wasn't able to get a couple of other food groups. Soon enough, Alyssia walked through the door. She sat down on a chair and sighed heavily.

"Oh. You're still here," she said, "Gosh, you are a horrible healer."

"My Diamond says different," Chrissie said, frowning, "I can't believe you were able to work after bleeding so much and getting all of your wounds cauterized."

"Don't you remember, you gave me a transfusion when I woke up," Alyssia said, staring Chrissie in the face.

"Oh yeah," the blue-haired gem said, nodding, "I remember."

Alyssia nodded and picked herself up, walking to the bathroom. Chrissie got up and followed her, putting her booted foot in the door when the rat haired girl tried to close it.

"Not so fast," the gem said with a frown, "From now on, you are leaving this open."  
"Fine," Alyssia said, hopping on the toilet.

Chrissie turned around on instinct; she didn't have any business watching a human take a poop. The gem broke the door and as Alyssia stared at her, she placed it in the garbage area. As Alyssia shook her head, Chrissie dusted off her hands.

"Step one," the gem said, smiling at Alyssia, "Is done."


	2. Love and Its Illusion

Chrissie watched Alyssia brush her teeth, spitting and wiping her mouth. The light blue-eyed gem wandered outside the building and found the newspaper. She brought it over to Alyssia, promptly walking away to make lunch. Alyssia grabbed her lunch and walked out the door, waving goodbye to Chrissie. The gem figured that she needed to find a technician gem so that she could possibly make a spaceship. Her Diamond would have wanted her to make sure that this human was stable enough though first. Chrissie decided that she would stay with Alyssia as she developed into a different person.

She lay down on the couch, forgetting about finding a technician and closing her eyes. Chrissie thought about Homeworld and all of her friends back there. All of the other chrysocollas who were always there for her when she needed backup… Whatever happened to them? She thought about finding them and about how happy they would all be to see each other. Chrissie opened her eyes back up and stared at the ceiling for several minutes, pondering about the large assortment of things on her mind. When she closed her eyes again, she fell into a deep sleep within several seconds.

* * *

"My Diamond," Chrissie said, kneeling in front of a tall, beautifully pink gem.

"You don't have to kneel, Chrysocolla," the Diamond smiled, using her finger to lift up Chrissie's chin, "What happened out there anyway, your leg is damaged."

Chrissie got up, "Nothing really, but no humans died on this mission. I feel that Rose Quartz is going to be a bit tougher to defeat now that she has developed a huge army."

"Hm," Pink Diamond thought, "I wonder why Yellow wants to drain that beautiful pale blue dot of its life… That's probably why Rose Quartz keeps on fighting back, she is just protecting her planet."

"I wonder too," Chrissie said, "But the colonization will benefit us so that we can make more gems."

"True," Pink said wistfully, "But let's try not to hurt all of Earth."

"I will try," Chrissie said, kissing her Diamond's index finger as she giggled, "Did I do something wrong, my Diamond?"

"No, not at all," Pink Diamond said, looking to the revolving door and grinning, "Looks like Jasper is here."

* * *

"Jasper…" Chrissie said, slowly coming to.

Where could that loving gem be? She could not be around her, as she didn't have memories of seeing any Jaspers so she pushed the thought away and sat up. Chrissie hadn't slept in a very long time, at least four thousand years ago when she fell asleep in Pink Diamond's hands. Her memories of her Diamond were always colorful and sweet. She had the feeling that something was missing as she had desperately tried to recover memories that left a gray area. Chrissie also felt herself trying to push away that missing spot, attempting to fill it in with only beautiful and vivid memories.

When Alyssia got home, Chrissie had made a dinner of scalloped potatoes, baked beans, and corned beef. The corpse drooled a little as she took in the scent but became disgusted at the thought of gaining weight.

"I ate at Starbucks before I came here," Alyssia said, throwing her book bag on the couch and sitting down with a thump.

"You ate it just recently?" Chrissie asked, pouring water into a glass cup.

"Yeah, like a couple minutes ago," Alyssia said whilst frowning.

Chrissie lifted her up and made her stand on the scale, "Well, would you look at that… You lost five pounds when you ate Starbucks. I think you lied to me, Alyssia."

"So what if I did?" Alyssia said, stepping off of the scale, "What's it to you?"

"If you aren't honest, I can't help you," Chrissie said, shaking her head, "Let's go get some dinner."

"Fine," Alyssia said, sighing heavily and sitting in her chair.

Chrissie intently watched the corpse eat her food. Alyssia scarfed down the warm meal within minutes and leaned back in her chair.

"Did you like it?" Chrissie asked, putting the dishes by the sink.

"It wasn't half bad," Alyssia said, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I'm going out for a drink tonight."

Chrissie narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I am going out to have a good time!" Alyssia said, sighing heavily.

"You seem to sigh a lot," Chrissie said, "But it seems like you should go out for a good time. Am I coming with you?"

"No," Alyssia said, "You are not invited."

"Fine," Chrissie said, starting to wash the dishes, "Have 'fun,' Alyssia."

"Sure," Alyssia said, decorating her face with makeup after putting on a short red dress, "Goodbye."

And with that, the corpse walked out the door not to be seen until midnight. Chrissie finished up the dishes and sat down on the couch, turning on the TV. She watched a show about how to make salad. The blue-haired gem wrote down the list of ingredients and switched to the channel of animals. Chrissie learned about how cheetahs can run super fast but only for short distances. She sat on the couch and watched TV mindlessly for hours and when the clock finally struck midnight, Chrissie heard the door open.

She heard moaning and rather loud kissy sounds as the door clicked shut. Alyssia and some other human were putting their lips together in a frenzy as they walked backwards to the bed. Alyssia pushed the girl onto the bed and leaned into her.

"Mm, Allie," the blonde-haired girl moaned as her clothes were removed.

Chrissie wandered over and turned her head, "Aren't you only supposed to experience intercourse with someone you love?"

Alyssia turned her head and pointed to the door while the girl on the bed stared at Chrissie, "Who is she?"

"She is my roommate," Alyssia said, kissing the blonde's neck, "She will go away in just a second, won't you Chrissie?"

"Uh, sure," Chrissie said, sighing heavily as she left the door less room.

The gem went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. If Alyssia had other people taking care of her, why should she stay? She looked at the pink half of a rhombus on the bottom of her crop top. Pink Diamond would want her to stay with Alyssia until she was done and able to help her out. If any human could harbor information about entering space, it was Alyssia. She could understand Alyssia's telepathy therefore deeming her special like the blue ones said.

When Chrissie was done pondering, she left the bathroom and lay on the couch. Alyssia was quiet while the girl was loud, too loud for the apartment. Chrissie wondered what was going on in the room, as she had never seen intercourse happen before, but the thought faded away as she lay on the couch's soft cushion. She closed her eyes, for a few seconds and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

"Hey Jasper," Chrissie said, "How are you?"

"Only as good as my Diamond, permits me," Jasper said, smiling.

She knelt in front of the Diamond and told her all about how great her mission went. Pink Diamond even chuckled a few times as Jasper was an amazing storyteller. Eventually it was time for the two gems to get back to work. They each saluted and walked out of the room, leaving for Earth.

Jasper stopped Chrissie, "Hey. You know that I would do anything for my Diamond, right?"

"Yeah," Chrissie said, "Same here."

"We must protect her at all costs," Jasper said as Chrissie nodded.

* * *

A loud shriek suddenly erupted from the bedroom. Chrissie was startled awake, her thoughts of Jasper's appearance escaping her. Where oh where had that sweet dream gone? Her thoughts jumped back when yet another shriek echoed. This didn't sound like pleasure so Chrissie hopped off of the couch and ran to Alyssia's room.

"You are an effing living corpse, Allie!" the blonde girl said, putting on her clothes speedily, "Don't touch me!"

"But Charlotte!" Alyssia called out, but there was no reply, the girl had already swept past Chrissie and slammed the door shut.

"Wow," Chrissie said, walking into Alyssia's room.

"Get the hell out!" Alyssia shouted, "No one likes you!"

"Fine," Chrissie frowned and walked out the doorway and sat onto the couch.

Ten minutes later, she heard quiet sobbing sounds coming from the bedroom. Chrissie debated whether or not she should go in, but as she stood up, Alyssia walked over to her. Her corpse-like body stood halfway naked in front of Chrissie as tears rushed down her face. The two stood awkwardly apart until Alyssia took a couple steps toward the blue-eyed gem, who wondered what she should do. She let her instincts take over as Alyssia sniffled.

Chrissie wrapped her arms around Alyssia, "It's going to be okay, who judges people by looks anyway? Something was wrong with that girl."

"I do," Alyssia sobbed, "I was only interested in you because I thought you looked attractive."

"Oh," Chrissie said, "Well, you are still a better person than her."

"No," Alyssia said, "I am a horrible person. I hate myself, I want to die every day, but I just can't do it because I don't have the guts to."

Chrissie ran her hands through Alyssia's ratty hair and smiled, "Well, I don't think you're a bad person. I think you have the potential to be an amazing person."

"But…" Alyssia sniffed as a finger was placed in front of her lips.

"Shhh," Chrissie said, "You did nothing wrong."

Alyssia closed her eyes as she felt Chrissie's warmth seep into her chest. Soon enough, she had drifted off into the gem's arms. Chrissie lifted Alyssia up as gently as she could and placed her in her bed.

The blue-eyed gem tucked Alyssia in after she undressed her and sat on her knees, holding her cold, boney hand. She waited until sun streamed through the blinds of the window to make breakfast. When Alyssia awoke, she smelled honey and butter in the air. The smell wafted and begged her to arise. Alyssia picked herself up and weakly walked over to the table. A stack of hotcakes rested on the blue plate. They beckoned to Alyssia as Chrissie spread hot honey on top of them and filled a glass halfway full of milk. Alyssia took a bit and smiled as the taste of the hotcakes travelled through the taste buds of her tongue.

She looked up to Chrissie and smiled, quickly finishing up her breakfast. Alyssia helped with the dishes and made the decision of what to have for lunch. The ratty brown-haired girl desired a lunch of salad and a tuna sandwich. Chrissie then told her that she wanted to try cutting Alyssia's hair. Alyssia protested it, but Chrissie wouldn't let her go unless she did it. The blue-haired gem used a brush to straighten out Alyssia's hair until it reached her butt. Most of the strands were malformed and nasty so Chrissie had a hard time deciding what length to cut to. She settled for a pixie type haircut.

Alyssia protested that her ears were too big, but Chrissie thought she looked fine the way she was. Her dark brown hair looked fresh and neat now that it had the bad parts taken away and more of her unique face was exposed to Chrissie peaking a new interest in her.

"Hey Chrissie?" Alyssia said before she walked out the door.

"Yeah?" Chrissie replied, sweeping up the bits of hair into the dustpan.

"I think that I really do have a problem," Alyssia frowned, "It's taken me a while to realize it and I might not be the same person when I get back home, but I get it now. My parents… they gave up, but you, you keep on trying. What… how would you feel in this position?"

"I can't ever be in your position because I don't need to eat, but I would most likely feel lonely and want help," Chrissie said thoughtfully.

"I guess that is how I feel," Alyssia said, "I want to change and I need your help, will you help me?"

"Of course," Chrissie said, starting to feel something entirely new for the human.

Alyssia walked out the door after waving goodbye to Chrissie and strolled happily to class. She didn't bring home any girls that night but she was okay with it, besides, she had someone to give her real affection as opposed to a fake relationship. The two talked for a while about human parents and Alyssia understood how hard it was to raise a child who never wanted to live or be much of anything. She felt empathy for her parents for trying so hard all of those years. Alyssia reflected upon how if she had a kid that was like that, she might have given up too. Chrissie talked about Homeworld and Alyssia said that she had a sweet obsession with Pink Diamond. The two decided that they would go see Alyssia's parents in a couple months after getting through the hard part of adjusting to a new diet.

"What is the worst feeling you have ever felt?" Chrissie asked, delicately running her hand through Alyssia's short hair.

"Regret," Alyssia said, looking up to Chrissie.

"Regret for what?" Chrissie replied.

"Regret for not seeing my parents all of these years. Regret for looking like this corpse of a girl. Regret for not being able to really love anyone," Alyssia said, "Regret for everything. But now, my life is changing, I want to change. I want to be a better person. I want to live."

"There you go," Chrissie said, "Now that is what I call a super strong will."

"Thanks," Alyssia said, yawning.

"Looks like it's time for bed," Chrissie said, grinning.


	3. Pain and Love

**A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews! I have to warn you guys, this chapter is a bit mature! Just a warning! Thanks! -Mali**

Chrissie twitched in her sleep, slowly opening her eyes. She heard footsteps rushing around her and was jolted upwards by a sharp pain near her gem. The gem equipped her pink visor and her armor formed on her body as she stood up. Her instincts sharpened as the world became clear. She started to sprint but stopped, looking at her arm. There was a blank space where it used to be and Chrissie got worried, where was her lightning glove? Chrissie turned around and looked for her arm. It was sitting on a rock, the glove still on attached. The blue-haired gem blinked several times in succession, wondering how this happened. She walked cautiously over and took her arm away from the glove, watching as it dissipated into the air. Chrissie then put her glove into her core and crept off to get a better look of the scene.

A large-scale battle had swept across the land but Chrissie had no recollection of what was happening. She looked for other gems, but found no sign of them. After giving up on finding any trace of gem life, Chrissie ran through the chopped trees. The gem looked upwards and heard a strange song, holding her hand to her head. She sank to her knees and cried out to the heavens, collapsing. When the song ended, Chrissie opened her eyes, looking at her hand. It was turning black and blue as Chrissie's face revolted at the new look.

"C-Corruption," she said aloud, placing her hand on the ground and trying to use her glove, "I've been corrupted. Send help please."

But no one answered for her communicator had been damaged when she fell. She eventually picked herself up and looked to her gem. A large crack had formed across it and Chrissie cursed how her core was located on her belly. Chrissie started to look for a place to heal herself, but gave up after a couple of hours. She wandered into the darkness of night and found a struggling healer gem.

"H-Hey, you have to help me, I need to get back to our Diamond!" Chrissie said.

"Chrysocolla, we are already screwed," the healer said, "Our new Diamond is Blue Diamond."

"I don't serve anyone but Pink Diamond!" Chrissie said.

"She has been shattered," the healer uttered, "You were such an excellent fighter that Yellow Diamond had your memories altered."

The corruption spread up to Chrissie's shoulder and she screamed out, "Fix me! Then I will find our precious Diamond!"

The healer reached into her cracked gem and formed a knife, raising it above Chrissie's head. She slashed her shoulder clean off and as the gem leaned forward, used the last of her effort to heal Chrissie.

"The corruption will continue to haunt you from time to time, don't stress your body too much," the healer said as her gem shattered.

Chrissie shook her head and held the healer as she dissipated, "I'm so sorry for this!"

"It's okay," she said before fading away.

Chrissie put her hands to her head and felt herself forgetting the memories of the battleground.

* * *

"Hey, Chrissie!" Alyssia said, shaking the blue-haired gem's shoulders, "Wake up, you are having a bad dream."

"W-What?" Chrissie asked as she woke up, "Alyssia! I am corrupted and Pink Diamond is not of existence anymore. A healer gem told me all about it! And I was at an old battlefield, that is why I got corrupted. I heard some sort of song-"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Chrissie," Alyssia said, "If you didn't see your diamond get destroyed then she probably wasn't. Don't believe what other people say."

"But," Chrissie started.

"Seeing is truly believing, Chrissie," Alyssia said, lightly touching the gem's cheek.

"Okay," Chrissie said, calming her breathing, since when did gems need to take a breath?

Alyssia gave Chrissie a hug and told her that she had to go to work. Chrissie nodded and stayed on the couch for a while, thinking about the memories that she had. Could the healer have lied to her? What had she done after she left the spot? Chrissie turned on the television and watched Animal Planet and Hell's Kitchen, desperate to stop thinking about her memories. She thought about Alyssia's progress, the girl was now one hundred and fifteen pounds (fifty-two kilograms), her scars were beginning to fade and her tiredness started to seep away.

Chrissie had been with Alyssia for about two months now and was starting to harbor a weird attachment to the human. Today she thought about working out with Alyssia so that she could gain back her muscle mass. The human would probably resist it, but Chrissie knew it would be best if she worked out. A different girl was brought home every night, which was fine with Chrissie until one girl stayed with Alyssia for more than just a night. The gem watched, as Abby and Alyssia would make out while watching a movie with Chrissie. Maybe working out would make Chrissie less envious of Alyssia and more focused on helping her get better.

When Alyssia got home, Chrissie smiled on instinct and immediately frowned. Abby was holding on tight to Alyssia's hand as the two stood in the doorway. Chrissie put on her smiley face and told the two that dinner wasn't ready yet. Alyssia and Abby sat down where Chrissie was after she left to make dinner.

"So how was work?" Chrissie asked, while frying the rice.

"It was good, thanks for asking, Chrissie," Abby said, smiling.

Chrissie smiled back and looked to Alyssia, the once corpse was beginning to look beautiful. A tear rolled down Chrissie's cheek and the gem wondered why she was able to cry. First off, it was those little thoughts, now it was emotions flowing out of her. She couldn't understand why a gem could feel anything for a human when the love for the Diamond should be obsolete.

"What's wrong, Chrissie?" Alyssia asked, concerned for her friend.

"Nothing's wrong," Chrissie said, evenly pouring ice water into two glasses.

She served the lesbians on the couch and walked off to do chores. When she returned to the couch, the plates were empty and the two were making out. Chrissie cleaned up the dishes and was given thumbs up from Alyssia as she made her way to the kitchen.

"I'm going out for a bit," Chrissie said, walking out the door.

"Wait," Alyssia said as the door closed, "Oh well."

Chrissie walked down the block and to the gym. She signed up for a registration, forking over a piece of gold. The clerk was shocked, but accepted the gold and let Chrissie in.

People lifted weights all around her and by the time Chrissie settled down, the weights had proved too little for her. She benched two hundred pounds (ninety kilograms) but that was too small for her to feel any sort of burn. Her strength had been gemetic so she was already at maximum strength. Within an hour, she decided to become a personal trainer. The gem worked for free so that she could entertain herself and keep her mind off of Alyssia. Chrissie missed her friend, but didn't want to bother her so she worked at the gym for a while.

"Hey, would you like to work for us on the weekdays and train people? You can receive up to fifty dollars (forty pounds) an hour for your efforts," the clerk said, "It would just be five hours, think you can do it?"

"Yeah," Chrissie said, "What time do I start?"

"You start tomorrow, which is Monday at eight and work ends at one," the clerk said with a big smile, "Thank you, we haven't had a good fitness trainer in a long while."

"Don't scare her, Marsha," a buff guy with a big dumbbell said, "Hey, my name is Rick. If you ever need any help, just holler."

"Okay," Chrissie said, bidding the two farewell.

"Is she what I think she is?" Marsha asked Rick.

"I think so," Rick said, nodding and placing his hand on Marsha's shoulder.

Chrissie was walking home when she saw a dark alley. The gem decided to walk down it after watching a human beckon to her. She tilted her head as the human took a few steps closer to her.

"You look different," the human said, "Like a gem?"

"Well, I am not a gem," Chrissie said, taking a few steps backwards.

"Prove it," the hooded human said, "Because I see a pretty big gem right where your navel should be."

"Er," Chrissie said, "I haven't the faintest idea of how you came to that conclusion."

"Gems killed my family," the human said, reaching out to Chrissie, "Let's see if your clothes are fused to your body."

The hand touched Chrissie's short shorts and attempted to pull them down. They didn't move even with the human's desperate attempts.

"My clothes are just really stuck on my body," Chrissie said, but the human seemed deaf as it pulled out a sharp object.

"Looks like you are paying tonight," the human said, charging at Chrissie.

The gem collapsed as she felt intense pain, "Help Rick! Marsha! Alyssia!"

She shouted several times as she struggled to summon her armor. Eventually it was on, but the stab wound wasn't going away.

The human took a few steps backward, "You really are a gem!"

It ran forward and Chrissie socked it in the face, knocking the human into the wall. The hood fell off its face and it was revealed to be a female. She coughed several times and brought out her sharp object. Chrissie noticed that a little bit of blood trickled out of the human's mouth so she formed a towel and wiped it away. The human then stabbed Chrissie again, injecting her with something strange as her body slumped over in pain and tiredness. Chrissie drifted away, thinking about sleeping in Alyssia's lap.

She came to in the back seat of a van, bound at the arms and legs. After squirming and trying to make noise, Chrissie gave up, lying back on the seat. The van eventually stopped at an abandoned, burnt down house. Chrissie felt herself being dragged inside through the burnt door. Her body was spread eagle and tied as the human chuckled to herself.

"My name is Lisa," the female human said, "My house burned down because of a gem squabble. Everyone in the house died."

"What did you do to me?" Chrissie asked, drowsily.

"I drugged you with the injection," the human said.

"Why?" Chrissie asked.

"So that you can pay for what your kind has done," Lisa said, frowning, "Now, where were we? Your kind killed my mother."

Lisa stabbed Chrissie with a dull blade, "My father."

The stabbing repeated for Lisa's two brothers and her sister, "See what your kind has done?"

"Not really," Chrissie said, "I don't know why you are blaming all of this on me."

"Oh well," Lisa said, "Make your clothes go away right now."

"No way," Chrissie said, but she was forced to when Lisa brought the blade to her gem, "There you go."

"Wow, you really are a blank slate, no private parts," Lisa said, "Form them right now."

"Okay," Chrissie said, desperately trying to please the human so that she might let her go.

Lisa came between Chrissie's legs and ran her hand along her center. Chrissie just stared her dead in the eyes, thinking of doing unspeakable things to the human as she kept her hand where it was. The human did things worthy of going straight to hell to Chrissie as she fought back her desire to attack. The gem screamed loudly in pain and struggled as hard as she could, finally breaking free of the restraint in anger. She formed clothes and stared at the human, completely losing it and feeling herself turn into a foreign monster.

When Chrissie was finished with Lisa, she walked home, dripping wet with blood. Tears rushed down her face as she urged herself not to vomit. It started to rain, washing Chrissie's body of the gore that had once draped it. By the time Chrissie found her way home, she had become hateful of herself. She knocked the door, but Alyssia was too busy enjoying herself in her bedroom to open it. Chrissie walked away and tried to cross the busy street, angrily ignoring the cars rushing past. The gem bought several bottles of alcohol and drank the majority before she felt that something was wrong. Her stomach burned, she had consumed human alcohol a while ago and it didn't hurt this bad the times she drank it. She felt herself destabilizing while taking another sip. The world started spinning as she tried to walk home. However, when Chrissie tried to cross the street, a bus hit her, running over her and causing her to fully destabilize.

A stranger who saw the show picked up her gem and put it for sale in the flea market. Alyssia had no idea where the gem had gone, but she didn't panic for a few days when she got a call from Marsha at the gym asking where she was. She walked around town with Marsha and Rick looking for the gem until they arrived at the flea market. The blueish green gem caught her eye and she asked how much it was. Marsha and Rick walked away holding hands as they knew Alyssia could finish the job. They decided that they could wait for the gem to come back. Alyssia brought Chrissie's gem home and put it on the kitchen table.

"Wherever you were... It must have been stressful," Alyssia said, she wanted to have another conversation with the blue-eyed gem, "I dumped Abby because she was more interested in you than me. If you come out, I can help you Chrissie, just talk to me."

The gem started to float in the air and twinkle to Alyssia's amazement. Chrissie's body had trouble forming, but she finally formed on the table. She fell forward but was caught by Alyssia and taken to the couch to be cradled in her arms as she sniffled.

"I now know what the word "rape" means..." Chrissie sniffed into Alyssia's chest.

"Shh," Alyssia said, stroking Chrissie's back, "Just focus on being calm."

After a while, when Chrissie became calm, she started talk, "There was a girl called Lisa and she stabbed me for each of her dead family members. She touched me in inappropriate places that I don't have anymore and I..."

"You what, Chrissie?" Alyssia asked.

"I killed her," Chrissie said, "I killed her in cold blood."

"You didn't kill her in cold blood," Alyssia said, "You killed her because she needed to be killed. Who knows how many others she hurt or worse. Wait... Did you leave the body?"

"Yeah," Chrissie said, looking at her hands.

"Let's go for a walk," Alyssia said, grabbing Chrissie's hands.

The two walked over to where Lisa's body was supposed to be as Chrissie was told they needed to burn the remains, however, all that was leftover was blood. Alyssia grabbed Chrissie's hand and the two walked off.

"Did you eat her?" Alyssia asked in wonder.

"I don't remember," Chrissie said.

"Then how do you know that you killed her?" Alyssia asked.

"I don't know," Chrissie said.

"We had best get out of here then," Alyssia said, increasing the walking pace.

Chrissie nodded, her memories were vanishing quicker than she could remember. Maybe that was a good thing, but she didn't want to miss a single memory of Alyssia no matter what.


	4. First Kiss

Chrissie opened her eyes to the image of Alyssia's hair-covered face. The gem had no recollection of the night before, but she picked herself up, just enough to get the full picture. Alyssia was wearing her pajamas and had pushed the blanket on top of Chrissie when she went to sleep. The bed was still warm from where Chrissie slept as the gem crept to the kitchen to make breakfast for Alyssia. She checked the clock while the oatmeal cooked. It read six forty six; Alyssia had school in about an hour and a half and Chrissie had work at the gym at eight. The gem walked over to Alyssia's bed and stroked her cheek, whispering words to her.

Alyssia opened her eyes, "Good morning Chrissie."

"Good morning," Chrissie replied, "Do you remember what happened last night and how I ended up in your resting space?"

"Oh," Alyssia said, sitting up on the bed so that she was eye level with the gem, "You thought you killed a girl called Lisa but she probably made it out of there. We went home and you were strange, whispering things about not murdering any humans."

"D-Did you touch me?" Chrissie asked, silently restoring her body to its normal state while pulling at the bed sheet.

"Chrissie… You collapsed after a while, I wouldn't touch you if you didn't want me to," Alyssia said, reaching out to place her fingers on Chrissie's shoulder, "Don't worry so much."

"Okay," Chrissie said, nodding a few times, why would Alyssia hurt her anyways?

Chrissie got up and walked to the kitchen, checking to see if the oatmeal was ready for the apple slices. The gem swiftly peeled and cut the apples, turning to see that Alyssia was getting dressed. She dropped the slices into the pot and stirred several times, trying to achieve perfect oat to fruit harmony.

When the meal was done, Chrissie brought it over to the kitchen table, waiting for Alyssia. The short-haired girl walked over and sat down, staring at the steaming bowl of oatmeal. She took a bite and smiled, telling Chrissie that it was delicious. The gem grinned, walking around the apartment, looking for something to cover her stomach. Alyssia tossed her a black V-neck t-shirt. Chrissie thanked her and put it over her fused clothes, adjusting it and turning on the TV.

"So yesterday, I talked to Rick and Marsha. They said you had a job at eight," Alyssia began, putting her dish away at the sink, "They also helped me look for you and left when Marsha said I should personally go and rescue you. Oh and Rick said you had better get your butt to work today."

"Alright," Chrissie said, "Look, Alyssia! I found this weird show called 'Shark Tank' that has people buying odd things."

"They are called sharks because they buy a portion of a profit in advance so that they can get money back in the end," Alyssia smiled, "Since when were you so obsessed with TV?"

"Since you have been gone at college or work for several hours at a time," Chrissie said, "Plus I am surprised that humans have invented so many interesting things. Might as well experience all of the things I can before I…"

"Before you what?" Alyssia questioned.

"Hey Alyssia?" Chrissie asked, "Where is Abby?"

"I dumped her because she wanted to be with you instead of me," Alyssia said, "Everything was about you."

"Oh," Chrissie said, "Does that mean that you like me?"

"Hell no!" Alyssia said.

Chrissie flinched, "I should be getting to work. Goodbye Alyssia."

Alyssia reached out her hand and put it down. She got on the scale and weighed herself; she was too heavy. The girl promptly walked to the toilet and vomited the contents of her breakfast. She felt like she deserved it so she put a few cuts on her arms and left the apartment for school.

Chrissie walked fast to work, but she caught a glimpse of the alley, spotting a human with a hood on, beckoning to her. She ran as fast as she could to work and soon enough, her thoughts drifted back to Alyssia. The girl didn't like Chrissie, what was the point of going back. She remembered that she had to take care of Alyssia until she was good. Besides, she understood the gem's communication, which meant that she could help her get home. The blue ones told her all about it so it must be true. As Chrissie opened the doors to the gym, she was surrounded by the sounds of humans working hard. Marsha guided her to a middle-aged woman who was having trouble running on the treadmill.

"Hello, my name is Chrissie, what is yours?" the gem asked the panting woman.

"What took you so long to get here?" the woman asked angrily but too tired to yell, "Anyways, my name is Tina."

"Okay Tina, today we are going to do a small warm-up. You are going to fast walk a mile," Chrissie said, staring at the woman's features.

Tina got back on the treadmill and started walking fairly fast. Chrissie saw that her hair was long so she put it in a ponytail for the woman to keep it from getting in her face. Within minutes, Tina was panting and wanting to get off of the treadmill. Chrissie pushed her back onto it and gave her a drink of water. Soon enough, Tina was back to walking fast. She finished the mile and the treadmill stopped as she put her hands on her knees.

Chrissie patted Tina's sweaty back and told her to take five minutes to rest. After those five minutes were up, Tina was told to do ten pushups and stretch out. When her session was over, Chrissie dealt with four more hours of people that weren't as memorable as Tina. Marsha and Rick told her that she did a great job today, rustling her hair. Rick could tell something was wrong, as Chrissie was kind of quiet. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you touching my shoulder for prolong periods of time?" Chrissie asked.

"Whoa," Rick said, "No need to get all soldier-like."

"Sorry," Chrissie said, "Alyssia… she said she didn't like me."

"She what?" Marsha said, shocked, "Why would she say that?"

"I asked her if she liked me after she dumped her sexual partner," Chrissie said.

"Well, I think she took it the wrong way," Marsha said, touching her hair, "If you ask someone if they like you then they might take it the wrong way. See… to them it might mean 'do you love me?' or something like that. You are a gem and she is a human though so… I am not sure if it would work."

"I don't think that I 'love' her," Chrissie said, "I don't truly know the meaning of the word."

"Well how do you feel whenever you are around her?" Marsha asked, telling Rick to go back to helping people out.

"I feel like I belong…" Chrissie said.

"Then stay with her, she will probably be apologetic when she gets home," Marsha smiled.

All of a sudden, the gym door opened and closed and a familiar face had walked in. She walked over to Chrissie and smiled widely, grabbing the gem's hand.

"Hello, gem," the girl said, sweetly, but Chrissie felt herself at a loss of words as she felt the gem's chest, "You really need to get your breasts back."

Marsha blinked twice, "Well hello Lisa, what happened to your body and what are you doing to Chrissie?"

"Is that your name?" Lisa asked, scotching closer to the gem, "Chrissie."

The name lingered on Lisa's damaged lips and Chrissie spoke up, "H-Hands off."

"Fine, Chrissie the Griffin," Lisa said, "I have a small body, perfect for you…"

"N-No thanks," Chrissie said, "How are you live?"

"You gave me a bunch of blood but you spilled some, that's what made the mess," Lisa said, "You were so frantic, it was adorable. But those claws… they were something else."

Chrissie took a long look at Lisa's tiny frame, "How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen," Lisa smiled, grabbing Chrissie's hand, "You should be mine."

Lisa touched her side with her other hand in pain. Chrissie instinctually pulled up her shirt to check the wound. Three claw marks stretched across her abdomen, the wound was left undressed since she didn't know how to deal with it. Chrissie injected Lisa with something strange and pulled out a needle and thread. She sewed up the wound and pulled out several long bandages from her gem. Soon enough, Lisa's wound had been patched up. Lisa smiled at Chrissie and got on her tiptoes, smooching the gem lightly. Marsha bust in between the two and pushed Lisa away as Chrissie stared, shocked at the small girl.

"Lisa, you need to leave Chrissie alone," Marsha said.

"Is this your bitch, _Chrissie_?" Lisa said, grinning maliciously, "She might get what's coming to her someday."

"Please go," Chrissie said nervously.

"You know where to find me," Lisa said, "I love you, Chrissie."

Lisa stalked off leaving Chrissie to stare into Marsha's concerned eyes. Chrissie left the building and thought about Lisa. The girl was obviously in need of help, but the gem didn't want anything to do with her. Why did she appear to be infatuated with Chrissie when she said that gems killed her parents and that she wanted to kill gems? What was the matter with this human? Chrissie pushed the thought away and walked across the street, away from the alley where she met Lisa the first time.

But she didn't go home. She went to Alyssia's college or where she thought the girl went. Chrissie waited a few hours and when Alyssia walked out, she smiled. Alyssia, however, walked right past the gem with a big frown on her face. Chrissie followed her for a while but Alyssia didn't talk to her. She watched her go into the bookstore, not looking for books but looking for a way to ditch the gem.

"Hey," Chrissie said, "What's wrong, I thought we were friends."

"Nothing's wrong," Alyssia said, walking out the doors of the bookstore.

"Then why are you acting like it?" Chrissie pondered aloud.

"Since when did you have the right to meddle in my personal affairs?" Alyssia practically shouted, "Since when was I ever entitled to talking to you?"

"Never," Chrissie said, "But you let me into your life and you made me feel like I was a part of it. You can't just shut me out and expect me to be fine with it."

Alyssia was silent for a few minutes as she looked into Chrissie's eyes, "I'm sorry…"

"Alyssia," Chrissie started.

"No," Alyssia said, "It's not okay. It never is. I went back to my old self! I'm so pathetic."

"You aren't," Chrissie said, "You gained weight, you stopping cutting, you got this far. I am not so sorry to say that you are not pathetic. You are the practical image of strong."

"But," Alyssia said.

"No buts," Chrissie said, frowning, "Butts are for donkeys."

Alyssia giggled a little bit, "Will you continue helping me, Chrissie?"

"Yes," Chrissie said, grabbing Alyssia's hand, "I will."

On the way home, Alyssia bumped into Chrissie several times, but the gem was fine with it, jokingly pushing her back. Eventually, they grabbed each other's hand and walked on. Chrissie didn't desire to tell anyone about her encounter with Lisa, even though Marsha already knew. She only asked how Alyssia was doing, dodging any questions about herself. The blue-eyed gem didn't want to think about Lisa, she just wanted to think about how to get away from her and how to take care of Alyssia. She cleaned the bathroom and made Alyssia a delicious salad for dinner, tucking the girl in bed.

Chrissie went to the living room and turned on the TV. A show about abusive relationships was on so Chrissie decided to watch it. She figured out that Lisa was an abusive person and that the only way to get rid of her was not to give her any attention at all. The next time that Chrissie saw Lisa, she ignored her, feeling very guilty on the inside. Marsha asked about what happened the other day, but Chrissie just said it was nothing. She went about work as she normally would. Tina was happy to see her in the morning, but Chrissie was preoccupied with watching Lisa work out. She gave Tina most of her attention though, only pausing to look when the woman was resting. At the end of the five hours, Lisa walked up to Chrissie and smacked her butt.

"You are an abusive person," Chrissie said, frowning.

"I know," Lisa said, smiling and attempting to kiss Chrissie.

"Stop yourself," Chrissie said, "I don't love you and I will never love you."

"Not unless I make you say it," Lisa said under her breath.

"What was that?" Chrissie asked.

"Nothing," Lisa said, walking away.

Chrissie left and found herself wondering why Lisa was always on her mind. It used to be Alyssia but now that she Lisa had been so strange, she thought about her. The gem started to think about what would have happened if she had let the girl die but pushed the thought away as unworthy of being on her mind.

When Chrissie heard the door open to the apartment, she ran over. But Alyssia had yet another girl around her arm, happily talking. Chrissie sat back down on the couch, pretending to read a book. The girl was rather loud and bubbly but Chrissie shut the noise out after a while. Alyssia introduced the two, but she could tell Chrissie didn't really care. After an hour, the girl left and Alyssia and Chrissie were left on the couch, awkwardly staring at one another.

"I think I have feelings for you," Chrissie said.

"I think that I have feelings for you too," Alyssia replied, looking away for a second.

"Would you like to be together?" Chrissie asked.

"Perhaps," Alyssia said, looking back at the gem.

"Can I give you a kiss?" Chrissie asked, inching closer to Alyssia.

"Do you even know how?" Alyssia said, smiling.

"Kind of," Chrissie replied.

"Then go for it," Alyssia said, closing her eyes.

Chrissie came close to Alyssia and kissed her. Alyssia pushed back and soon they were making out. After several minutes, Chrissie pulled back and looked into Alyssia's eyes.

"That was amazing," she said, holding the girl's hand.

"It was," Alyssia said, smiling.


	5. No Hands

Chrissie inhaled, last night had been very busy for the gem. She sat up in Alyssia's bed and looked at the clock, it was almost time for work so the gem woke the human beside her up.

"Good morning, Chrissie," Alyssia said, yawning.

"Morning," Chrissie said, "I am going to get some yogurt and chopped fruit for you today. I have to leave for work soon, but I will make you a sandwich for lunch."

"Okay," Alyssia said, slowly getting up to stretch.

Soon enough, Chrissie was out the door with a hug from Alyssia and making her way down the street. Lisa was in the alley again, just waving to Chrissie. The gem put her hand to her forehead after she remembered that she hadn't told Alyssia that Lisa was still alive. She walked as fast as she could to the gym and began work. Tina was glad to see her at eight, as the two had formed a bond of teacher and student. Chrissie smiled as Tina got ready for the warm up. The two worked out until the next set of unmemorable people were helped out through the day. As Chrissie was about to walk out the door, Marsha stopped her.

"Hey Chrissie?" she asked, looking concerned, "If you are ever gone for more than a day, I will suspect that something is wrong and will make exceptions. I know how hard it is for gems to find work, especially if they are…"

"Like what?" Chrissie said, pondering what the heck the human was going to say.

"I mean, if they are a bit different and not as good at imitating humans," Marsha said, "You are doing very well though. We don't want to lose a hard worker like you so you won't be fired unless you are gone on purpose."

Chrissie nodded and thanked Marsha, walking out the door. She thought about how different she must have looked to other humans.

With her blue hair and odd clothing (that was now thankfully covered up by Alyssia's clothes) she was far from looking like a human. Even if someone overlooked her gem and hair, an injury could truly determine if she was a gem or human.

The gem walked past the alleyway, avoiding any glances from Lisa. However, it seemed like her troubles were never over as a curdling scream echoed from the darkened alley. Chrissie walked backwards and got a fairly good enough view of what was going down in the alley. She ran towards the unfolding scene, Lisa was strangling someone but Chrissie couldn't tell who. The gem took Lisa to the ground and ended up between her legs, looking into her eyes. Lisa smiled crookedly and looked to the person that she was strangling and said something that was blurred as Chrissie felt a sharp pain in her neck. The last things the gem remembered hearing were the person running away and Lisa's laugh. She collapsed onto Lisa's flat chest and the blonde giggled away.

Chrissie awoke in the blonde's burnt down house. This time, she wasn't tied up; she was lying on Lisa's old burnt couch.

"Are you awake?" Lisa asked, looking down at Chrissie whilst stroking her blue hair.

"Hands… off of the… merchandise," Chrissie said, struggling with her words, "What did you… do to me?"

"I drugged you," Lisa smiled, "Gosh Chrissie, you have beautiful eyes…"

"Oh… Does that mean that you are going to hurt me again?" Chrissie asked, trying to maintain eye contact, "My friend will come to get me, you know?"

"I'm sure," Lisa said, "I love you so much, Chrissie."

"I don't love you and I never will," Chrissie said.

"We will see about that," Lisa said, smiling crookedly.

Chrissie shut her eyes and heard Lisa humming a strange song, "What song is that?"

"It's called 'Ha Ha You're Dead,' by Green Day," Lisa said, giggling as Chrissie frowned, "Interesting, huh? I was in choir until my parents died. Then I just lost interest for school. Did you know that I have cracked five gems since then? Want to see them?"

"Not really…" Chrissie said, trying to pick herself up, "I just want to go home."

"Here they are," Lisa said, holding one up, "This one was an Amethyst… She fought so hard… And she was a big strong gem too, it was a shame she succumbed to the pain. She doesn't want to come out of her gem anymore…"

"Why are you-" Chrissie began, Lisa covering her mouth.

"And this one is called Emerald," Lisa said, "I had her heal all of my wounds until she couldn't take it anymore. Her healing powers weren't as great as this Rose Quartz though. But she was very disobedient and wouldn't listen to me; I cracked her within a few days. Oh! And this one is Obsidian. Gosh, she fought really hard, cracked a few of my ribs. Good thing she didn't like acid very much…"

"Lisa can you let me go home?" Chrissie pleaded.

"Nope," Lisa said, "Okay, now for the last one… She was a strong fighter but eventually she came to have feelings for me. Once, she begged me for love. It was getting distracting so I decided to pike her on the pole. She is actually still there if you want to go."

"I-I would rather not Lisa, please let me go," Chrissie begged.

"Okay, let's go take a look," Lisa smiled, picking up the limp body of the gem.

Chrissie struggled as the petite blonde brought her to the place, "L-Lisa, please don't!"

"Too bad," Lisa smirked.

The blonde forced Chrissie's eyes open to the sight of a Pink Pearl speared through the middle by a long and sharp pole. Their eyes met and the pearl moaned, attempting to reach out to Chrissie but being restrained by the metal. The gem promptly collapsed to the ground, getting a face full of dirt.

"Oh, come on," Lisa said, "It isn't even that bad, right Pinky?"

The Pink Pearl glared tiredly at Lisa as she picked up Chrissie, "Chrysocolla belongs to Homeworld, not you…"

"Do you need another pike?" Lisa asked, walking away, "That's what I thought."

* * *

"Well hello there Pearl," Chrissie said, "How are you today?"  
"I am fine, however, you need to put on special garments for an event," the pink Pearl said.

"What do you mean?" Chrissie asked as she was ushered to a room.

"Switch out your outfit for this so that we can show our Diamond what you would look like as an honorary Pearl, don't you want to surprise her with your perfection?" Pink Pearl laughed giddily until she calmed herself, "Okay, change now!"  
Chrissie did so and eventually, she started looking like a pearl, "How is this?"

"It is amazing!" Pink Pearl exclaimed, jumping up and down, calming herself instantly afterward, "Let's go see our Diamond."

As the two walked into their Diamond's office, Chrissie did a little twirl, "Dang Pink, you made me look great!"

"That's my job," Pink said, as the two became deathly silent.

"Hello my Diamond," Chrissie said, "We are here with a surprise!"

"Ooh, what is it?" the Diamond said, turning around in her chair, "Oh my goodness! Chrysocolla you look beautiful!"

"Really?" Chrissie shifted a little bit, flustered.

"You are so precious, my little gem," Pink Diamond said, picking up Chrissie.

"Pearl did all of this for me," Chrissie said.

"Thank you, Pearl," Pink Diamond said to the servant as she blushed, "So, did you want to stop fighting those pesky Earth gems and become one of my helpers? It is really dangerous out there and I do not wish to lose you."

"I wish to continue to serve you as a soldier," Chrissie said, smiling.

"Very well then," Pink Diamond spoke, kissing her soldier's forehead and setting her down on the ground, "But you do look very cute."

"Thank you, my Diamond," Chrissie said, bowing.

* * *

"Give her to me!" what sounded like Alyssia's voice resounded across the barren area.

"Ugh… What's going on?" Chrissie asked, partially still out of it.

"Your other bitch is here," Lisa said, stroking Chrissie's hair and sitting her up on the burnt couch.

"You had better give Chrissie to me!" Alyssia shouted, pulling out a knife, "She has been missing for three days, you think anyone has noticed?"

"That's why we are going to make this quick," Lisa said, smugly.

Chrissie felt a surge of adrenaline and hopped up from Lisa's lap, shoving the girl over onto the couch arm. Lisa groaned but picked herself up, pulling out a gun from under the burnt cushion. She fired two quick shots into Alyssia's abdomen, knocking her down. Chrissie screamed out in anger and sorrow as her unquestionable love fell to the ground. Lisa injected Chrissie again with the sharp object and she collapsed, reaching for Alyssia. Hours passed before she awoke, staring at her love, chained to a pole in nothing but her underwear.

"A-Alyssia are you… okay?" Chrissie whispered across where she leaned against a pole, "I can't move… for now, but I will be able to once the drug wears off."

"Will you now?" Lisa asked, lightly touching Alyssia's wounds.

Alyssia groaned, coming to, "Don't touch the merchandise…"

Chrissie shook off the effects of the drug, her body appeared to be getting used to it, "Alyssia, you are going to need to just relax. Lisa come here… darling?"

"Yuck," Alyssia said, but the trick seemed to work on Lisa.

"Coming, honey," she said, waltzing over to Chrissie.

Lisa helped Chrissie up and she touched the gem's cheek, "I love you so much, Lisa."

Alyssia groaned whilst trying to shiv free of the ropes but Lisa was preoccupied with Chrissie. She ran a knife along her side as Chrissie teetered with the cold sensation. Soon enough, she was carving into Chrissie whilst going on her tiptoes to kiss her. Lisa hit her gem, cracking it slightly. The blue-eyed gem fell backwards onto her butt, looking up the short blonde. Alyssia finally broke free, charging Lisa. She grabbed the small hands of the girl but took a side-glance at Chrissie. The gem wasn't doing too well, it seemed like she was broken from the inside. But Alyssia still fought and punched Lisa straight across the face, drawing blood. Lisa touched the tall skinny girl's wound, causing her to retreat. Alyssia kicked Lisa in the ribs and knocked her to the ground. Chrissie stood up and glitched, turning into some strange but familiar animal.

A large, black griffin loomed over the two girls. Its talons reached Lisa and smacked her out of the way and into a pole. Alyssia backed up a little bit, covering up her wounds. She saw the gem on the belly of the griffin and related it back to Chrissie. The black creature reared frustratingly into the air, placing its talons on the ground and growling at Alyssia.

"Chrissie? Is that you?" she called out, causing the griffin to make a foreign sound, "Okay, I guess that it is you. Well, how about we try and get you back to your normal goofy self?"

The griffin made an effort to talk and Lisa was overheard snickering for some reason, "Ha, when Chrissie does that, she doesn't stop until you run far away."

Alyssia ignored the small blonde and walked forward until she was at the talon, "Hello there, Chrissie. I can help you out."

The griffin tilted its head as if it could understand Alyssia's words. As the girl placed her hand on its sinking beak, the creature destabilized, leaving behind the weak form of Chrissie. She was covered in feathers that flaked off with the wind. As Chrissie opened her eyes, noticed that her gem was cracked.

"I'm screwed, Alyssia," she croaked, "My gem... It's all broken."

"No, you are going to make it out… We are going to go get Marsha and Rick and they will help you out," Alyssia said, starting to cry, "We are going to go on dates and have sex and do so many things together."

"Sh," Chrissie said, "Alyssia, you are making your wounds bleed more..."

The gem injected Alyssia with a strange serum and her abdomen steadily went numb. The gem then pulled a needle and thread out of her gem and started sewing up the wound. She cleaned it up with a towel and placed a bandage with a smiley face on it on the wound.

"Now you are all better," Chrissie said, smiling weakly, "I love you, my Alyssia."

Chrissie passed out in Alyssia's arms while Lisa walked over. Alyssia panicked and placed her love on the ground, standing up to fight the blonde. She socked her once in the face and the girl was done for the day. Alyssia ran back to Chrissie and fell to her knees.

"Chrissie, wake up," Alyssia said, shaking her roughly.

"Yes," Chrissie said, "Get Pink Pearl please… She is on a pike over there…"

"I will," Alyssia said through tears.

Alyssia helped Chrissie walk over to where the pearl was. The tall skinny girl quickly but gently lifted her up and over the pike. The pearl was awkwardly saying things under her breath.

"What are you saying?" Alyssia questioned, stress and anxiety building a knot in her gut.

"Chrysocolla belongs to Homeworld," she said, repeatedly.

It was as if she was traumatized. She struggled to walk, even with Alyssia's assistance. Chrissie had pointed out that they also needed to get the other cracked gems. Alyssia hurriedly stuffed them into her jacket pockets and the three made their way to the apartment through alleyways. She set them both in her bed and immediately called Marsha. The woman was at the apartment within five minutes, taking her car over and parking where Alyssia's car would have been if she had one.

"Oh my…" Marsha said, "They have cracked gems that can only be healed at one of Rose Quartz' fountains. We need to get some water from there really quick."

"Okay," Alyssia said, "Can you just keep them here? I can get the water if you tell me where it is."

"Then take Tanzanite with you," Marsha said.

"Okay," Alyssia said, "Wait who is that?"

The apartment door opened and a tall, yellowish gem walked inside, "Heya!"


	6. On the Road to Recovery

Alyssia walked alongside Tanzanite for what seemed like the longest time. She was beginning to grow tired as her breathing accelerated. The only thing keeping her going was pumping adrenaline through her system. Without Chrissie, she was nothing. She had to save her at all costs.

"How much farther to Rose Quartz' fountain?" Alyssia asked Tanzanite.

"Not that much, perhaps about an hour's worth," Tanzanite said, smiling a toothy grin.

"How can you smile like that when we are in a rush?" Alyssia asked after several minutes of silence.

"It's just in my nature," Tanzanite said, "Except for my looks and outfit."

"What do you mean?" the tall skinny girl questioned.

"Usually Tanzanites are pretty and flashy. They go into battle and look nice while doing it," Tanzanite smiled, reminiscing, "We are a happy gem that belongs solely to Yellow Diamond. But my gem… It's malformed and that makes me odd in my different shape. I didn't wish to wear the standard dress; I wanted to wear what made my shape comfortable."

"Oh," Alyssia said, "Are there any others of your kind on Earth right now?"

"No, they are all either in bubbles or shattered or with Yellow Diamond," Tanzanite said thoughtfully, "Hm I wonder if the Crystal Gems are still out and about…"

"The Crystal Gems?" Alyssia pondered aloud.

"Yeah," Tanzanite said, "The gems who shattered Pink Diamond. Everyone was so nice before the incident. Yellow and Blue smiled more, White acted like she had more of a conscious… Pink really brought everyone together."

"How come Chrissie- Chrysocolla doesn't remember when Pink Diamond got slaughtered… And why is she corrupted?" Alyssia asked, wiping her sweaty brow.

"Well… A great song was played that caused mass corruption for many soldiers. She was told about it, but she still went into the disaster. Chrysocolla desired her corruption because then we would have reason to shatter her," Tanzanite looked to Alyssia, "Pink Diamond's shattering completely changed her. She was violent and absurd in her language. But after she was corrupted, she forgot all about the song and Pink Diamond's death and kept on fighting for her. Shortly after, she fought Azurite's troops and lost brutally. They decided to put her to rest in a bubble. Looks like she got out somehow."

"Yeah," Alyssia said, looking up ahead, "She is an amazing person- I mean gem. She helped me recover from my state but she always insisted that I did it all myself. And then one day, something happened to her and she got all weird around me. Turns out some human messed her up inside. Now her gem is cracked and her body is damaged. I just wish that I could have done something."

"Stop," Tanzanite said, turning and facing Alyssia, "You did what you could. But there is something strange about you… Your eyes, they are unfamiliar yet familiar."

"Chris- Chrysocolla said the same thing except about my whole being…" Alyssia said, "What's wrong with me?"

"I can't tell, it's not my specialty," Tanzanite said, continuing to walk up the hill, "Hey, we're almost there!"  
Alyssia smiled, "Finally."

A couple Rose Quartz statues stood next to the entrance. Alyssia took a good look at the gem and thought she looked beautiful and serene. Tanzanite agreed, but said that she was kind of a murderer.

"So what happened to Rose Quartz? Is she still alive?" Alyssia asked.

"Oh, she gave birth to a child called Steven. He's half gem and half human," Tanzanite said, smiling, "I wish I could meet him. Even though his mother shattered the heart of the gem race, I am sure she did it for a reason. Her son doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Maybe we can go meet him," Alyssia said.

"Maybe, but don't bring Chrysocolla, she likes to over exaggerate," Tanzanite said chuckling, "On second thought, you are totally going to bring her. It's going to be hilarious. She hates hurting anything with blood so Steven is fine."

Alyssia giggled and put her serious face on, "Well she definitely drew blood earlier today and a little while ago… But I am sure that she wouldn't hurt anyone innocent."

"Agreed," Tanzanite said, "Okay, good thing Rose Quartz or the Crystal gems didn't put any booby traps."

Alyssia sensed something and moved out of the way, falling on her ass, "I think you spoke too soon."

"Oh crud," Tanzanite said as she watched the tile fall a long ways, eventually splashing after a minute, "Those Crystal fiends!"

The ground fell from between the two and they landed in the lukewarm water. It was oddly pleasant. Alyssia was unconscious from the fall so Tanzanite carried her out. She hadn't the first idea about human resuscitation as she hadn't studied it so she took the girl to a rock and shook her until she woke up.

Two hazel eyes opened wide and Alyssia hopped up, shocked. She started breathing heavily, slowing herself down as she realized where she was. Alyssia thanked Tanzanite and the two walked up the stairs to the fountain.

"I can't believe those gems would defile such a beautiful place," Tanzanite said, frowning.

"They probably just wanted to protect it," Alyssia said, "From people like us."

"Still though…" Tanzanite said, "Would Rose have wanted to kill a human? You could have drowned."

Alyssia nodded and looked at the approaching fountain. Water flowed so nicely from Rose Quartz' eyes. She guessed that the gem's tears must have been the things that allowed her to heal anything, as gems were fairly literal. Tanzanite pulled out a bucket and gave it to Alyssia. As Alyssia bent over to get the water, she heard a strange sound. Several strange floating gems surrounded the two.

"Oh great," Tanzanite said, sighing heavily, "What do you _remnants_ want now?"

"Remnants?" Alyssia asked, standing next to Tanzanite.

"Shards of gems that aren't corrupted but want to find their other pieces," Tanzanite said, pulling out a sword from her gem with a dull edge, "Crap not this one."

She pulled out another two swords and nodded, muttering something about how dull they were. The gem tossed one to Alyssia, the girl barely catching it without cutting herself.

* * *

"Come on Chrissie, wake up," Marsha said, shaking the gem.

Her blue eyes opened for a second and then closed, "Is Alyssia here?"

"She went to get some healing water," Marsha said, worriedly.

Chrissie glitched and momentarily had trouble maintaining her form, "I want Alyssia…"

"Chrysocolla… You are better than this," Pink Pearl uttered from the chair she was set in, "You are supposed to only desire Homeworld."

"But Alyssia… She is getting us healing water. Plus I am in love with her," Chrissie said, glitching.

"Keep yourself together!" Marsha said, shaking Chrissie.

"I'm trying to," Chrissie said, frowning.

"Then try a bit harder," Pink Pearl said.

"Since when did you get nastier?" Chrissie asked.

"Since Pink Diamond was shattered," Pink Pearl said, looking away, "And you went bonkers."

Chrissie closed her eyes and was unable to open them. The last thing she was able to say was that it was impossible for a Diamond to be shattered.

* * *

"Hah!" Alyssia shouted as the remnant fell to the ground, "I finally got one!"

"It's not fun, hurting my comrades like this…" Tanzanite said as Alyssia's smile faded, "But good job. I can bubble them."

Tanzanite bubbled the six she had taken down and Alyssia's and whacked one into the stone brick wall. It destabilized instantly and she bubbled it.

"Is that all of them?" Alyssia asked.

"Probably," Tanzanite said, brushing her shoulder length hair off of her shoulder.

"I will go get the bucket then," Alyssia said.

But just as the girl was walking over to the water, the arm that was holding the bucket fell off. She looked at it and stifled a scream, falling to her knees. A rather large gem was standing over her.

"Oh no," Tanzanite said, frowning, "It's an obsidian."

The obsidian walked around, "Why is there a filthy gem's offspring in this sacred temple?"

"Er… No reason, we just needed the water," Tanzanite said, trying to weasel out of the situation.

"Hm, others of your kind are more charming, but maybe I will hear you out. Why do you need this water?" the obsidian asked in a low, rumbling voice.

"Well, some of our friends got hurt. And now the human is hurt so…" Tanzanite said as the obsidian stared at Alyssia, "She was helping me out here and she might die if she doesn't get in the water right now. Can she?"

"Hm… Fine," the obsidian said, grabbing Alyssia by the waist, "She is very light for a human, what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know," Tanzanite said, watching the obsidian place Alyssia in front of her, "But you were right there, I thought you were taking her to the fountain."

"You can do it, now go grab her appendage," the obsidian said.

Tanzanite picked the girl and her arm up and walked to the fountain, setting her in the water with her arm where it should go. Within seconds, she had regained the use of her arm.

"What even happened?" Alyssia asked, "My arm feels better than ever."

"It got cut off by the lovely obsidian standing over there," Tanzanite said, glaring over, "She was a guard slash torturer of gems."

"Oh," Alyssia said, flexing her fingers, "This water is amazing."

"Yes," Tanzanite said, "Now let's hurry up and get a nice big bucket for your friends."

Alyssia nodded and filled the bucket up with water. Tanzanite led the way out the entrance and flipped the obsidian off, her and Alyssia running away as they heard deep rumbling growls from the gem.

"No regrets?" Alyssia asked.

"None," Tanzanite said, smiling.

The two made their way down the hill as the bucket of special water sloshed around. By the time she got home, Alyssia thought she had never walked so far in her lifetime. Her and Tanzanite opened the door and ran to the two resting gems. Alyssia quickly poured the special water first on Chrissie then on the Pink Pearl, finishing up with the cluster of four gems. As the cracks healed up, Pink Pearl stood up and went to Chrissie, violently shaking her.

"What are you doing?" Alyssia asked frantically, "Just let her rest, her gem is healed."

"Not her corruption," Pink Pearl said, frowning, "She needs to go back to Homeworld as soon as possible."

"Uh. No," Alyssia said, removing the pearl's hands from her lover, "She can get her rest and go when she wants to."

Pink Pearl snatched her hands away from Alyssia and wiped them with a handkerchief, "I don't desire to be touched by a gem-human mutant."

"Why is everyone calling me that?" Alyssia asked.

"Because you are an oddity," Pink Pearl said, walking away from Chrissie.

The tall pink gem picked up the amethyst and the emerald and stared as the cracks healed over. She placed the gems back where they were and watched as the emerald started to glow. It came up to her height and out came a full sized emerald soldier. She frantically looked around and fell to her knees, rocking back and forth. The amethyst and rose quartz soldiers did the same, huddling up together. The obsidian stood tall for a second, but sat down with her hands on her head.

Chrissie opened her eyes and said Alyssia's name. The tall skinny girl ran to her lover and grabbed her hand. Pink Pearl walked over like it was nothing and looked into her eyes.

"Hey, everyone's okay?" she asked, looking around, "Never mind."

"Chrissie how are you feeling?" Alyssia asked.

"Better, Alyssia," Chrissie said, sitting up in Alyssia's bed.

"Chrissie, no Chrysocolla you no all of you need to come with me to Homeworld to restore its glory," Pink Pearl said.

"What's a Pearl doing here on Earth anyway?" Tanzanite said, crossing her arms.

"I was looking for Chrysocolla here," she responded, flustered.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Tanzanite said.

"Gems don't sleep," Pink Pearl lectured.

"I do," Tanzanite said, smiling, "It is a very fun activity."

Pink Pearl rolled her eyes, "Whatever! We all need to get back to Homeworld except for the human and the mutant."

"Uh no way," Alyssia said, looking to all of the gems huddled together on the floor, "Just look at them. We need to help them out."

"Too bad," Pink Pearl said, "They are broken on the inside, Homeworld doesn't need them anymore. Let's just leave them."

Chrissie stood up and weakly walked over to the pearl "Why are you being such a bitch?"

Pink Pearl stood there for several seconds and smacked Chrissie across the face, walking to the other room. Chrissie touched her bruised cheek, even though Pearls were pretty, they could pack a powerful punch. The blue-eyed gem walked over to the pile of huddling gems and touched a shoulder of the amethyst. She looked at Chrissie for a second but feared eye contact. Alyssia and Marsha walked over to the gems and tried to reconcile them. Nothing seemed to be working. After a while, the obsidian stood up. She was a lot different from the one Alyssia and Tanzanite saw in the morning. Her build was more feminine and girlish. The dark gem walked over to Marsha and stared into the human's eyes.

"Are all humans bad?" she asked anxiously.

"I don't think so," Marsha said, taking the gem's hand.

Obsidian spoke with almost a whisper, "My name is… my name is Obsidian."

"Alright, Obsidian, my name is Marsha," the gym owner said, sweetly.

The amethyst stood up and said her name. She introduced the rose quartz and emerald to everyone. The once quiet gems had somehow turned themselves around. But Alyssia knew what true suffering was and that these gems must have been reliving all of the pain and suffering even while smiling.

They didn't talk about their experiences with Lisa; they talked about all the wars and battles that they had shared. They talked about how wonderful a place the Earth really is. They were beginning to feel actual happiness. Chrissie got Pink Pearl to come back in as she felt she should be there. Pink Pearl was in tears, speaking about Pink Diamond's shattering, but Chrissie started to accept the fact that her beloved Diamond was done for a long time ago. She hugged her and told her to come outside and socialize. The gem was fairly reluctant but some of her old spirit returned as she communicated with the others and reminisced about everyone's favorite Diamond, Pink Diamond.

Eventually, it was worked out that the gems would stay at Marsha's and Rick's inherited mansion as it was big enough to house plenty of gems. When it was time to go, Alyssia and Chrissie stood together, talking about how they were going to get a giant spaceship. With all of these new gems, it would definitely be easier to build one. Amethyst was loud as amethysts usually were while Emerald was quiet. All of the gems loved the warmth that they were getting and sharing from each other. It was a brand new experience for all of them.

"Aren't they nice, Alyssia?" Chrissie asked, holding her lover's hand.

"Yes," Alyssia said as she noticed Amethyst walking towards them.

"Hey," Amethyst said, causing Chrissie to look up to her.

"What's up?" Chrissie asked.

"Thank you," Amethyst said smiling.

"You are welcome," Chrissie responded, shaking her light purple hand.


	7. Returned Memories

**A/N: Thanks everyone for staying with me! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Three Chapters left! -Mali XO**

"So we are going over to Marsha's house tomorrow to chat with the other gems?" Alyssia asked, brushing her hair, "What should we bring?"

"Well they probably don't want food, but we can bring some tea or pie for Rick and Marsha," Chrissie said, switching out her outfit for a longer sleeved one that exposed her belly gem, "How do I look?"

"Awesome," Alyssia said, bidding the gem farewell, as she had to work.

Chrissie left the apartment several minutes later and walked past the alley. Lisa wasn't there so she felt a little bit safer than she usually would. She looked to the watch Alyssia had given her. The gem could spare a few minutes to explore her curiosity. Chrissie walked down the alley, all the way to Lisa's burnt house. The petite girl lay on the toasted couch, turning her eyes to Chrissie. She smiled at the gem but didn't move from her spot. Chrissie walked cautiously over to the girl and tried to get a better look. Lisa exposed her side and the gem immediately got out a needle and thread with serum. As she stitched, Lisa chuckled to herself.

"What are you laughing at?" Chrissie asked, tying off one of her stitches and starting a new set of stitches on her back.

"Oh nothing… It's just that you always help me," Lisa said, "I tortured your gem friends and I hurt Alyssia. Why do you keep helping me?"

"Good question," Chrissie said, "I guess I just don't wish to know that another human is suffering, especially when I can do something about it."

"You can't do anything about my suffering," Lisa said, "I can't be fixed."

"Sure you can," Chrissie said, "Here have some human food."

Chrissie reached into her gem and brought out a protein bar, handing it over to Lisa. She then looked to her watch and said goodbye to the petite blonde, leaving her with the bar.

The gem opened the doors to the gym; she was right on time for Tina. They proceeded to work out for an hour. After they finished, Tina asked Chrissie out to dinner. She completely forgot that she had something planned with Alyssia and said yes. The say passed by quickly and as soon as Chrissie got off of work, she made her way to the plaza, waiting for Tina. Surprisingly enough, the short brown-haired woman was wearing a rather revealing dress. She smiled and grabbed Chrissie's arm. The two walked over to a really expensive place. Tina ordered a plethora of delicious looking food for her and Chrissie to split.

Chrissie smiled and tried to eat the food. She became extremely sick and asked to go to the bathroom. Tina permitted her to and had a third shot of tequila. The gem spent several minutes trying to form a stomach, she stared at the anatomy books she had but nothing happened. It _had_ been a very long while since she shape shifted, at least five thousand years ago for her shattered diamond. She stared in the mirror and dissipated her stomach. The gem remembered what she had told Alyssia. Chrissie instantly felt guilt pouring through her and opened the bathroom door to exit. Tina came through at the same time as her and grabbed the gem's hands, lacing her fingers through them.

"Hello," Tina said, slurring, "Wanna have some amazing sex?"

"Whoa there," Chrissie said, "You are inebriated, you can't make wise decisions like this."

"Well I feel pretty wise right now," Tina said, backing Chrissie into a stall and closing the door.

"I haven't tried intercourse yet and I don't have romantic feelings for you, Tina!" Chrissie said, struggling to not sit on the toilet.

"We can try right now, my darling," Tina said, smiling.

She tried to take off Chrissie's clothes but they wouldn't budge. Instead Tina just ran her hands along Chrissie's body as the gem groaned. She gave up and submitted to Tina's touching, avoiding eye contact and frowning. Chrissie wanted it to be Alyssia touching her, not Tina.

All of a sudden the door rattled and Alyssia stood in front. The shorthaired, dark-haired girl stood angrily in front as she ripped the door open.

"What are you doing with my Chrissie?" she asked, "It doesn't look like she wants whatever it is that you are doing to her."

Chrissie smiled weakly, "I train her every morning at eight. She is a very hard worker."

"I know you are scapegoating, Chrissie," Alyssia said, "Now, could you please leave my girl alone?"

"She is your partner, Chrissie?" Tina asked, "What a lying wh*re you are."

Tina scoffed and walked out of the restroom, slamming the door. Chrissie picked herself and wiped the lipstick off of her cheeks. Alyssia looked at her and caught her before she tripped.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Alyssia asked, holding her lover up.

Chrissie bawled, "Why does everyone try to have intercourse with me?"

"Not sure," Alyssia said, stroking Chrissie's back, "Sometimes it takes all of my effort not to want to kiss you. I guess it's just the fact that you are so kind and loveable."

Alyssia helped Chrissie walk out of the bathroom and the two entered the eating area, "Did you still want to go to dinner?"

"Only if you feel like it, Chrissie," Alyssia said.

"You only live once, right?" Chrissie asked.

Alyssia nodded as Chrissie formed a long light blue dress. She spun around and grabbed her human's hand, walking over to a table. The gem lifted up Alyssia into a seat and lit a candle.

"What was even the coincidence that I found you here?" Alyssia asked, "This must be some form of luck."

"Yeah," Chrissie said, "I don't think Tina will be coming to fitness training anymore."

"Oh well," Alyssia said, "You aren't going to miss her are you?"

"She was usually so nice, but I will probably get over her. Besides I never knew that she had such bad intentions," Chrissie said, "Oh yeah, Alyssia, your wounds have been healed up because you touched the water right?"

Alyssia felt the spot where the wound should be, "Wow, they are all gone."

"That's amazing!" Chrissie said, "By the way; I visited Lisa's house this morning and stitched up her wounds. I gave her a bar and she probably ate it, but she seemed regretful of everything that happened the other day."

"Oh, did she?" Alyssia asked.

"Yeah," Chrissie said, "I know that she shot you but she just wants someone to talk to."

"Hm," Alyssia said, thinking, "You wish to help someone who tortured you and a bunch of gems and your girlfriend?"

"Well…" Chrissie said, "If you put it like that…"

"I understand that you want to help everyone, but sometimes they just can't be helped," Alyssia said.

"I know," Chrissie said as food was served for Alyssia to eat and a glass of wine for the gem.

She took a sip as Alyssia ate her food, "Wow this is really good. I have never eaten here before and it tastes better than I thought."

"Is it as good as my cooking?" Chrissie asked devilishly.

"Nope," Alyssia said, smiling.

"That's what I thought," Chrissie said, smiling.

After they finished their meal, the two girls walked back home. Chrissie was glad that her lover saved her from that situation, but she never wanted to be touched like that again except for if it was Alyssia. When the door closed, Chrissie sat down on the couch next to Alyssia and stared as the girl accessed her phone. She stashed it on the couch's arm and looked to Chrissie.

"Do you need something?" Alyssia asked.

"Do you need help getting out of that dress?" Chrissie said, simultaneously.

"Well, perhaps," Alyssia said, "Would you care to?"

"Yes ma'am," Chrissie said, smiling.

The gem began unzipping the dress to the bottom. Alyssia surprisingly wasn't wearing anything underneath it. She stepped out of the dress and Chrissie picked up the piece of fabric, blushing and trying not to look at her lover for fear of losing control.

"So, uh, how do I look?" Alyssia asked, undoing her braided hair.

"You have filled out the spaces that were empty… Er," Chrissie scratched her head, "Okay, I must say this. You have a most beautiful body."

Alyssia blushed, "Thank you. Can I see yours or is it too uncomfortable?"

"You can," Chrissie said, dissipating her dress.

"It's got no parts," Alyssia giggled, "But you have a very nice body."

Alyssia touched Chrissie's gem, by this time, the shorthaired girl's chest was close enough for Chrissie to notice a something she hadn't before. She touched the hexagonal shape with her fingertips. Alyssia started to kiss Chrissie's lips after gently lifting her head. The two made out for a few minutes before making their way to the bed. Chrissie moaned into Alyssia's mouth as they continued together through the night of no return.

* * *

"Wow," Chrissie said, "Last night was amazing."

"It was," Alyssia said, kissing Chrissie under the sheets.

"Oh crap what time is it?" Chrissie asked.

"Oh no! It's nine thirty! We are going to be late!" Alyssia said, hopping out of bed, stark naked.

"Okay, I will get you some breakfast," Chrissie said, standing up.

"Hm, I think I must have eaten enough of you last night to be full today," Alyssia said, smiling.

"But you didn't," Chrissie said, "Nothing of me is missing."

"Your virginity is," Alyssia said, smiling and putting on some clothes.

"Wow," Chrissie said, putting a homemade pop tart down in the toaster.

The gem then formed her usual outfit and fixed her messed up hair. The two shortly left the house with the food items. Marsha's map was poorly drawn, but Alyssia and Chrissie were able to follow it.

The mansion was unbelievably huge. Marsha's butler came up to them and introduced them to the living space. Chrissie couldn't believe the way that all of the gems were so well adjusted. She walked over to where Marsha and Rick were sitting.

"This place is amazing," Alyssia said, looking to Marsha, "Thank you for inviting us."

"Oh, anything for you guys," Marsha said, "By the way, we have some visitors. Actually, quite a few… Here they are."

Chrissie tried to remember who they were, but she couldn't for the life of her. She held out her hand to be shaken and the tan gem across her smiled, accepting it.

"Hello, my name is Amber and this is Luca oh and of course, Turquoise," the short gem said, pushing Luca further.

"Hey," Luca said, "We met a while ago when you washed up on the beach."

"The beach is a nice place isn't it," Chrissie said.

"We are here because you are a relic," Turquoise said, reaching into Chrissie's mind.

"Whoa there, might I please ask you to leave my mind?" Chrissie said.

"You have done some very impure things last night!" Turquoise said, pulling out a strange object.

"Okay, okay, what is that," Chrissie said, backing away.

"Your mind is so empty," Turquoise said, frowning and activating whatever she had in her hand.

"Can't one day go without something bad hap-" Chrissie started but couldn't finish as she was jabbed.

She rolled on the ground as electricity travelled through her veins. After a few seconds passed, the effects went away.

Amber looked down at her after giving Turquoise an angry look, "Are you uh… okay?"

"Yeah," Chrissie said, "That is a strong object, it did something weird to me."

Chrissie started laughing as all of her memories flooded back into her head. Corruption overtook and everyone backed away as she transformed into an oversized griffin. She took off, not noticing that she had a passenger with her. Alyssia yelled out loud from Chrissie's tail.

"Chrissie you need to calm down, look how high we are going," Alyssia said, "I won't be able to breathe soon."

The griffin started to transform back into the regular Chrissie. She stared into Alyssia's eyes as the human kissed her.

"I'm so sorry, I tried not to lose control," Chrissie said, practically yelling in the wind.

"That's okay, we still have about a minute before we get smashed to smithereens," Alyssia said, holding her lover's hands.

As Chrissie's corruption disappeared forever, she kissed Alyssia. They started to glow and became one. The fusion couldn't recognize what happened as it fell to the Earth. Wings sprouted from the back as it glided to the ground. It unfused and Chrissie was in Alyssia's arms.

"Wow, this is amazing," Chrissie said, smiling.

"I know," Alyssia said, "I have wings!"

The two floated to the ground. Turquoise had calmed down by this time and was starting to feel guilty.

"All of my memories are back thanks to your contraption, a homemade destabilizer," Chrissie said, jumping to the solid ground, "And now Alyssia is actually displaying the fact that she is a human angel."

Something moved and Alyssia's shirt fell forward and the human girl instantly blushed.

"Please block Luca's eyes," Alyssia said, turning around sheepishly.

"Why, what's wrong?" Luca asked as Amber covered his eyes.

Marsha gave Alyssia her jacket, "Thanks."

Rose Quartz looked at Alyssia's wings and giggled a little bit, "Her wings tore through her clothes guys!"

Alyssia blushed, "How do I get them to go away?"

Amethyst smiled, "Just relax, honey. They will go away when your gem doesn't feel uptight."

"What gem?" Alyssia asked.

"The gem on your," Amethyst turned over to Emerald, "Where was it again?"

"It's on her chest," Emerald said.

"Yeah," Amethyst said.

"I don't have a gem," Alyssia said.

Her wings shuddered, and Rose Quartz giggled a bit, "It looks like you are a bit cold."

Once they were inside, Chrissie touched Alyssia's sensitive wings. Alyssia blushed a little bit, but took a deep breath. Her wings were fairly emotional entities, but they liked it when they were stroked. The wings decided to behave after a bit. They flapped once, picking Alyssia up from her seat and dissipated into the air. Alyssia breathed a heavily sigh and sat back down next to Chrissie.

"See?" Chrissie said, "But the wings were kind of pretty weren't they?"

"Yeah," Alyssia said, "Now I kind of miss them."

"Can I have the use of my eyes back now, Amber?" Luca asked.

"Oh yeah," Amber said, chuckling nervously.

Chrissie smiled as Marsha brought Alyssia a new shirt, "There we go, Alyssia."

"Thanks," Alyssia said, smiling.

"I'm sorry, Chrysocolla," Turquoise said, frowning, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Oh that's fine," Chrissie said, "You were just worried because I hurt Amber pretty bad at the beach. Gosh I can't believe I spent weeks in the ocean just to look for teleports. Plus, I am a pretty aggressive person. Anyways, should we all make an attempt to get back to Homeworld? The Diamonds must want to see us."

"Actually," Amber started, "Yellow Diamond isn't all that friendly with us anymore. I doubt the other Diamonds would take us back. We should just try to protect ourselves from Homeworld's grasp."

"Alright," Chrissie said, applying a delicate pressure to Alyssia's hand.

"Well," Marsha said, "Is everyone ready for lunch?"

"Sure," Alyssia, Luca, Turquoise, and Amber said.


	8. Unsightly Death

**A/N: Warning, it's just a bit gorey! Thanks everyone! -Mali XO**

Chrissie opened her eyes. She was in a rather comfortable state, lying in an oversize bed. The gem overheard her lover talking about something downstairs.

"So what should we do about it?" Alyssia asked, "Chrissie still wants to go back to Homeworld..."

Chrissie sat up in bed, trying to recollect the events of last night. She remembered meeting three new beings, Amber, Turquoise, and Luca. Several minutes later, the gem got out of bed and fused on her usual warrior outfit. She still wanted to go back to Homeworld in an attempt to talk with Yellow Diamond. Chrissie walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"It would be extremely dangerous for a human to go there..." Amber's voice was overheard from behind the kitchen wall, "Luca almost died trying to find me and help us escape."

"But still, maybe it will be different for me to go with her?" Alyssia asked, "I have the use of wings now and I have some gem lineage."

"You can't make them do what you want though and we still haven't tested you," Amber said, "It would be better for me to go and find some gems that we met the last time we went. If you really want to go, you are going to need to be trained."

Chrissie heard Luca walk into the kitchen, "Hello ladies, what's going on?"

"Can you tell Amber to let me go with Chrissie to Homeworld?" Alyssia asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Amber set down the dish she was carrying on the table, "Okay. First thing is, we haven't even decided if we are going to to Homeworld. Second thing, you are being too much of a brat to take along."

"You know what?" Alyssia asked, making Luca jolt, "We don't need you at all!"

Luca grabbed Amber with his robotic arm but she was pissed. The tan gem smacked Alyssia across the face after shaking off her lover's grasp.

"You still need to grow up. Just look at Luca, he is a year younger than you (19) and you are just being such a jerk!" Amber said, almost yelling, "How do you think Chrissie would feel if you died of radiation poisoning or had your brain so deformed of oxygen you collapsed? Have you ever thought about how you felt when she corrupted?"

Chrissie felt her stomach tingle as she heard electricity in the kitchen. The power flickered when Amber walked out and past Chrissie. She peered in, Alyssia was still there so she went back to hiding. Luca was sitting at the table, tinkering with the destabilizer, his back to Chrissie.

"Really?" Alyssia asked, "You like her?"

"Yes," Luca said, "I love her."

"Why?" Alyssia asked, "She is always so uptight."

"She isn't always, she just doesn't want what happened to her to happen to Chrissie," Luca said, "I was pretty messed up for a couple weeks but she took care of me. I felt so bad that I put her in that position."

Alyssia raised her voice, "But I am not as weak as you! Nothing bad has ever happened to you like it has to me! One of my long term girlfriends committed suicide after telling me our love was worthless. I am strong from everything that has happened."

Chrissie tilted her head and whispered, "Cersei?"

Luca frowned, "Are you claiming to know everything about me? How would you ever know what I have been through? I am not mad, I'm just frustrated."

"You just don't seem all that strong," Alyssia stated as Chrissie thought about going out to her lover, "I mean, you have a robotic arm. That's probably about all the power you have."

Luca sighed heavily, "I lost my arm when my parents were killed by gems. Amber wasn't always so sweet and full of emotion. She made my life better just by being my friend and eventually my lover. She made me a new arm that I treasure everyday."

Luca lifted up the sleeves on his shirt and exposed his scar just above the attachment. Alyssia was standing there and Chrissie could feel her embarrassment.

"Still! You are dating a stick in the mud!" Alyssia said, storming out of the kitchen.

Luca sat there in silence for a minute and slipped his sleeve down. He started tinkering again but chuckled to himself after looking at the place where Chrissie was. A piece of her knee armor was showing itself as it wavered.

"Humans and gems," he said aloud to Chrissie, "They always have to fight don't they?"

Chrissie came out from hiding, "How did you know I was there?"

Luca laughed for a few seconds, "Hold on, just walk around a bit."

Chrissie did so and Luca couldn't help but giggle, "What's wrong?"

"Your armor. It clanks every time you walk. And it's a bit too misshapen on your right knee," Luca said, "That's how I saw you."

"Oh," Chrissie said, chuckling herself, "Do you have a way to fix that?"

"Yes, I do," Luca said, "I am a bit of a mechanic."

"Mechanics and healers are the best things to be," Chrissie said, calming down a bit from her nervousness.

Her armor dissipated as it went back into her gem. Luca stared blankly for a second with a question in his eyes.

"So you were nervous before?" Luca asked, "Did Amber scare you with her electricity?"

"Yeah, just a bit," Chrissie said, "Everyone says that I am very strong, but they haven't seen me when I am frightened for other's lives."

Luca frowned, "Were you going to attack Amber if push came to shove?"

"Perhaps," Chrissie said, "But I wouldn't shatter her, I have never shattered anyone before."

"She isn't capable of killing anyone," Luca said, "She tried to kill me once before but I only have the scar to show for it. She tells me that she regrets it, but I kind of don't."

"Why not?" Chrissie pondered.

"Because, if not for that day, none of this would have happened," Luca said, "I want to treasure it for a while."

"Wow," Chrissie said, "Does Alyssia treasure her scars too?"

"I haven't seen any, but I'm sure that they mean something to her," Luca said before he realized what was going on, "Wait. What kind of scars does she have?"

"Uh," Chrissie said, "There are two from gunshot wounds and countless from self harm."

The instant she told Luca, she regretted it. She felt like she betrayed her lover by telling her darkest secrets. Alyssia still wore long sleeves and long pants when she walked outside. She still had to remember every day that she cut herself once upon a time and that nothing could heal them.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Luca said, "Is it okay with her that you told me that?"

Chrissie thought for a second or two, "She never said it wasn't..."

Luca put his robotic hand on his forehead, "Well... Perhaps you should talk to her about this. Keeping secrets isn't all that great when you are in a relationship."

"Okay," Chrissie said, frowning and walking out of the room.

She wandered all the way to the backyard where Alyssia sat with her head on a table. The tall skinny girl was quietly feeling bad. She turned her head to look at Chrissie.

"I will try to get stronger so that we can go to Homeworld together," Alyssia said, not moving her head.

"I think that you should stay here," Chrissie said, "But if you really want to go, I won't stop you."

Alyssia frowned, "You look guilty, what happened."

"I let it slip that you have cut yourself in the past," Chrissie said, "We were talking about wounds and scars that can be treasured."

"I don't treasure my scars," Alyssia said, "Chrissie, how could you?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think, I just spoke," Chrissie said, frowning.

Alyssia turned away from her gem lover, "Please just go."

"Alright," Chrissie said, walking away.

Tears streamed from her face as she left the mansion. Marsha and the other gems tried to get her stay, but she ran as far as she could away.

"We could just attack her," Rose Quartz said, smiling as she thought about taking someone down who was stronger than her.

"Sh Dusky, we have to be nice," Amethyst said to the pigtailed gem.

"Fine," Dusky said, walking over to Emerald, "Can we please go after her?"

"Maybe," Emerald said, "Ask Marsha, not me."

Pink Pearl thought about how close Chrissie had seemed to the human girl, "Why isn't the girl out here to help us retrieve Chrysocolla?"

Luca walked out, "She kind of told me something she shouldn't have and now Alyssia's mad."

"Wow," Dusky said, "What a drama que-"

"Sh! Dusky, we have to be kind," Amethyst said, "Marsha, can we go after her?"

"I don't know," the human said, "Maybe we should wait until Rick gets home?"

"Please," Amber said, "She could get into any kind of trouble."

"I agree," Luca said, holding his lover's hand.

She grabbed onto Turquoise's hand and the tall gem moved the hair out of her eye, "We need to go and find her!"

"Fine," Marsha said, "Let's go get her."

The group of gems and humans left the mansion to Pink Pearl and Alyssia while they searched. No one found a trace of Chrissie anywhere, not even at her apartment. After a while, the group met each other in front of a Starbucks. Suddenly, Emerald became weird. She started to walk across the street and was followed by her fellow gems. Luca, Amber, Turquoise, Tanzanite, and Marsha followed them down an alley.

"Guys!" Luca shouted, "Where are you going?"

No one responded as they were absently drifting away down the alley. A small girl was sitting on a burnt couch next to Chrissie. The gems could not believe why she sat next to their torturer.

"Hey," Dusky said, almost shouting, "What the hell are you doing with that bitch?"

Chrissie looked up, startled, "I was just speaking with her. She didn't mean anything that she did to you guys."

"She defiled us for years! Of course she meant it!" Dusky said.

Tanzanite took a deep breath, "We came here for Chrysocolla and Chrysocolla alone. Give her to us and we will leave."

Lisa nodded as she stared at the four gems she had tortured for so long, "Where is Pinky?"

Obsidian emitted a deep-throated growl, "She is at home."

"Okay," Lisa said, sing-songy, "She was my favorite."

Tanzanite tried to hold back Obsidian and Dusky, but she couldn't. As the two ran toward Lisa, Chrissie defended her.

"Amethyst get Luca, Turquoise, Amber, and Emerald out of here," Tanzanite said, angrily.

Dusky pulled out a longsword and slashed at Lisa, hitting Chrissie's shoulder armor. It wavered and fell to the ground. Chrissie wasn't sweating anything, she still had three other pieces of armor. She expanded them to cover her shoulder and below the knees. The gem attempted to punch Dusky in the face with her electric glove, but she ended up dodging her attack. Chrissie sighed heavily as Obsidian used her club to try and hit her in the back of the head.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Tanzanite said, "Do you need me to split you up?"

Obsidian bashed in Chrissie's electric glove arm as she was momentarily distracted, "Gah! That hurts!"

Dusky laughed as if she was going insane and Tanzanite yelled to Amethyst's retreating group, "Get more help! Hopefully Alyssia and Marsha!"

Chrissie was stabbed in her exposed knee by as she tried to angrily attack Obsidian. Lisa took a couple steps back as Obsidian approached her with the club.

"Remember when you beat me senseless with this?" Obsidian asked as Chrissie charged Dusky, "Because now it's your turn."

Lisa gulped and pulled out a switchblade, "I know damn well how to use this! Take a couple steps back!"

Obsidian shrugged and smacked Lisa with the club, hitting her into Chrissie. Lisa panted heavily and looked at her wounds. They bled heavily and she knew she didn't have long. Chrissie tried to take off her glove but couldn't and instead grabbed Lisa and curled up into a little ball with the petite. Dusky and Obsidian kicked her ribs but Chrissie continued to hold Lisa in her arms. Lisa broke free despite the warrior gem's protests. Obsidian wanted one less problem so she used her boot to crack Chrissie's gem. She attempted to break it, but Lisa kicked the gem in the back of her leg.

Lisa was beaten brutally by the two. She stopped fighting as Tanzanite tried to help Chrissie. Blood ran from her nose and forehead into her mouth. Several cuts draped her body. Chrissie couldn't get up and Tanzanite cursed the world as she saw her fading. The blue haired gem forced herself up to defend Lisa as Amethyst's group finally got back. She ran toward Lisa and was kicked in the gem, falling backwards. Just as Dusky was about to stab Chrissie, Lisa got between them.

"Stop it!" Alyssia called out, breathlessly.

Lisa looked at Alyssia and smiled an almost toothless grin as she sank to the ground, the sword still in her throat. She was dead within five seconds. Chrissie fell to her knees holding Lisa. She shocked the dead girl, trying to make her come back to life. Dusky and Obsidian stared blankly at Marsha and Rick as they walked, disappointedly, over to the two.

"What have you done?" Marsha said, almost yelling.

Chrissie looked to Alyssia with a hurt look in her eyes, "It's all my fault."

Alyssia ran over to her lover and held her tight, "You did all you could. She protected you and that isn't your fault."

Chrissie sobbed into Alyssia as Tanzanite lifted the body, "I am going to wrap her up, okay?"

"Yes," Chrissie nodded, taking deep breaths into Alyssia's chest.

The gem closed her eyes as Tanzanite wrapped up the body. She couldn't open them anymore, even as she felt Emerald's fingers painfully digging around in her gem. Dusky and Obsidian were calmed down as quick as Marsha and Rick could. Lisa's body was taken care of in the best way possible by Tanzanite.

* * *

Chrissie came to in bed. She opened her eyes and was awakened to the sight of Alyssia and everyone. The gem sat up and felt her gem, it was smooth and shiny.

"I thought you weren't coming back," Alyssia said, hugging her lover.

Chrissie smiled, "Me too."

Obsidian and Dusky stood in front of the gem, "We are sorry for harming you and killing a human."

"I forgive you," Chrissie said, after thinking for a bit, "But. Make sure that you never harm another human again."

"We will," Obsidian and Dusky said, bowing.

Luca grabbed Amber's waist and pulled her closer to him. Once everyone cleared out of the room, Chrissie embraced Alyssia again.

"I couldn't fix her," Chrissie said, frowning.

"She smiled at me," Alyssia said, wrapping her arms around Chrissie, "She was saved. In the end, she was pure."

"I love you so very much, Alyssia," Chrissie said, placing a kiss on her lover's lips, "I'm sorry I spilled your secret."

"That's okay," Alyssia said, kissing her lover, "I love you too much to leave you for that."

"You should wear short sleeved shirts more often," Chrissie said, "You are so very beautiful."

Alyssia touched her arms, "Don't these bother you?"

"No," Chrissie said, "Not at all. They are a part of you and I love all parts of you."

Alyssia kissed her again several times until mid-kiss, Luca walked in. He stood for a minute and stared at the two flustered girls. He then walked out and closed the door.

"Well... That was awkward," Alyssia said.

"Just a little bit," Chrissie replied, "I wonder what he was in here for."

"We can find out soon," Alyssia said, starting to make out with Chrissie.

"It can totally wait," Chrissie said, obliging.


	9. Into Space

Amber stood in front of Alyssia, "Sorry that I said those things to you."

"I forgive you," Alyssia said, "I'm sorry for insulting your partner."

"That's okay," Amber said, "He is tough."

Alyssia shook the tan gem's outstretched hand and she gave her a hug. Amber felt warm to Alyssia, but not as warm as Chrissie.

"Thanks for the hug," Alyssia said, smiling as they broke apart.

"You are welcome," Amber smiled, "Well we had better get working on the ship I brought. Oh, yeah! Luca flew it over! He is getting to be a skilled pilot. Only problem is it won't go into space yet."

"Alright," Alyssia said, "Anything I can do to help you?"

"Yes," Amber thought, "You can take care of Chrysocolla. When she feels ready, you two can come out to the ship."

"Where is it?" Alyssia asked, looking around.

"It's right here," Amber said, grinning and pressing a button.

The ship became visible and Alyssia was shocked, "Holy moly! That's amazing!"

"I know!" Amber said, "This is a function only available to recently updated ships but Turquoise somehow made a cloak!"

Marsha and Obsidian walked out with a giant toolbox, "We brought tools!"

Alyssia smiled, "Well, I am going to go check on Chrissie."

"Okay," Marsha said, "See you later."

Alyssia walked to the room where her lover was. She looked peaceful, as if all of her stress had left her body. Dusky and Emerald walked out of the room after acknowledging Alyssia. Amethyst sat with her legs crossed on a chair, looking to Alyssia. She stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door. Alyssia sat on the chair by the bedside, not daring to touch her lover.

"Everyone is working on fixing the ship," Alyssia said, smiling, "We are going to go to Homeworld together soon enough. Only Pink Pearl is coming with us as she might be able to help us with Yellow and Blue Diamond."

Alyssia sat in silence, talking to Chrissie until the gem opened her eyes, "Good afternoon, Alyssia."

"Good afternoon," Alyssia said, smiling, "How do you feel?"  
"A lot better," Chrissie said, "I think I won't need to sleep for a while except if it's with you."

Alyssia chuckled, "Whoa there, lover, you can't even get out of bed yet."

"I will be able to soon," Chrissie said, "I just need to rest a little longer."

"Alright," Alyssia said, running her hand over Chrissie's hair, moving the blue locks out of her face.

Chrissie was eventually able to sit up in bed, "Brr, it's cold today."

"Yeah," Alyssia said, opening her phone to see if she missed anything, "Looks like it's going to rain tomorrow."

"Oh," Chrissie said, "Rain is nice, right?"

"If you don't mind getting a little wet," Alyssia said, "We are going to stay here for a couple weeks, right?"

"Yeah," Chrissie said, "College break is how long?"

"It's three weeks long," Alyssia said, "I guess we can have that last week to ourselves."

"That is going to be amazing," Chrissie said, "Can't wait until we finish talking to the Diamonds."

"Yep," Alyssia said, "If the ship gets fixed today, we can probably leave tomorrow."

"Alright," Chrissie said, "I am going to get out of bed now."

Alyssia stood back as her lover rolled out of bed. Chrissie stood tall and stretched, almost falling over but being caught by her lover.

"Careful," Alyssia said, holding her lover up straight, "Come on, let's start small."

"Okay," Chrissie said, slowly pacing around the room, soon enough her body was used to walking around again, "Let's go see our friends."

"Yeah," Alyssia said, holding Chrissie's hand as they left the giant bedroom.

Once they got outside, they were immersed by everyone working on the ship. Amber waved to Alyssia, beckoning her to come over. Chrissie nodded and walked over to where Luca, Obsidian, Dusky, and Amethyst were lifting the ship. After she got a good grip on the ship, she told the others to go somewhere else. She staggered after they left, but got used to the feel and held it Emerald worked on the bottom with Turquoise.

"Dude Chrissie is strong," Marsha said, "Even though she suffered so much, she is still powerful."

Luca got a drink of water and grabbed a wrench, "Thanks Chris, I am going to sneak behind you and work on the pipes over here."

"Okay," Chrissie said, adjusting her grip, "How long do you think it's going to take?"

"Just an hour," Luca said, "Since we have a lot of people it's going pretty fast."

"That's good," Chrissie said, looking at Alyssia who walked next to her with a wire wrap, "Hey there."

"Hey," Alyssia said, taking a double take at her lover, "Isn't that a bit heavy?"

"Just a bit," Chrissie said, smiling, "I am going to be okay though."

"Alright," Alyssia said, wrapping some wire, "So how long does it take to get to Homeworld?"

"About three hours," Chrissie said, "It's quick, especially on an Amber's ship."

"Sounds good," Alyssia said, "Plenty of things can be talked about in three hours."

A little more than hour later, the ship was in tip top shape. It was ready to exit the Earth and travel into space. Alyssia, Pink Pearl, and Chrissie got on. The ship lifted off into the air and everyone waved, Dusky jumping up and down. Within seconds, they were in space and on their way.

"Hold on to me, Alyssia," Chrissie said as they stood in the center of the ship, "Pink is going to make the ship go full speed, okay?"

"Alright," Alyssia said as she was held tight by her lover.

The ship pushed onward at the fastest speed it was capable of going and Chrissie was turned into an Amber shape. Her body was now thinner and smaller in stature, her features seemingly off from their original shape.

"Whoa," Alyssia said, eyeing Chrissie's new form, "What's going on?"

"Her size is being switched to one more capable of space travel," Pink said, taking a second to look at Alyssia, "Don't worry, Chrysocolla won't destabilize since I know how to adjust properly. But she will be like that for a while."

"Can't we fix her?" Alyssia asked, feeling sorry for her lover having to convert to a different size.

"I don't know _that_ much about changing sizes," Pink Pearl said, "We can just leave it alone."

"Let me see," Alyssia said, wobbling a bit as she walked over with Chrissie to the control station.

When Alyssia saw Pink Pearl's face, she tried not to smile, "What? What is it Alyssia?"

"You are Amber size too," Alyssia said, "Let me see the controls."

Pink Pearl backed away and stood next to Chrissie, watching as the girl studied the controls. She adjusted them several times, exposing weird forms of the two gems for her to look at. Eventually, the right buttons were pressed and Chrissie and Pink Pearl were back in their regular forms.

"Thank you, Alyssia," Chrissie said, lightly touching the brown-haired girl's shoulder.

Pink Pearl thanked Alyssia and got back into her spot, making sure the ride went as smooth as she could make it. Soon enough, they reached Homeworld, slowly parking the ship at the dock. The three hopped off and Alyssia immediately found herself short of breath.

"Wow," she said, "The air up here is really thin, isn't it?"  
"Yeah," Chrissie said, giving her an oxygen mask, "If you ever need this, don't hesitate."

"Alright," Alyssia said, holding on to her lover's hand as Pink Pearl guided them to Yellow Diamond's throne.

"We are almost there," Pink Pearl said, "Keep close, we have to pass a crowd."

"Okay," Chrissie said.

Gems marveled at the Chrissie and she overheard them saying words like relic or corrupted. She ignored them as she walked to the doors of the building where Yellow Diamond was supposedly located. The Amethyst and Jasper guards allowed them to waltz in as they were surprised to see Pink Pearl and Chrissie.

Alyssia got a sinking feeling in her stomach as she saw Yellow Diamond sitting in her throne. The Diamond turned her head and immediately stood up. Pink Pearl stared at her size for a second and saluted the Diamond. Chrissie did the same and the two were abruptly picked up.

"How are you both still here?" Yellow Diamond asked, frowning, "I thought you were both shattered."

"We weren't, My Diamond," Pink Pearl said, making direct eye contact with the giant yellow woman, "I got stuck on Earth when Pink Diamond was there…"

"She looked so hard for you," Yellow Diamond said, "And you, Chrysocolla, you disappeared on a reconnaissance mission several thousand years ago."

"Yes," Chrissie said, "I was defeated by a Tiger Eye who served Azurite. Thanks to a Turquoise, I got all of the memories that you had taken away back. I understand why you did it, it was painful for you to talk to me and you didn't want me to get corrupted."

Yellow Diamond nodded, "So who is the human?"

"She is my partner," Chrissie said, "We are in love, it's kind of like being a fusion but not really."

"Oh," Yellow Diamond said, "But you do know that humans and Rose Quartz are the reason _she_ was shattered. It's not wise to bond with them either, the planet will be destroyed anyway."

"But why?" Chrissie asked, "Why destroy a whole planet full of life and love?"

"That's exactly what she used to say," Yellow Diamond said, "I will probably never get it."

"You will, eventually," Chrissie said, "I just wanted to come up here to talk with you."

"Thank you, Chrysocolla," Yellow Diamond said, "Pink Pearl do you wish to stay here with me?"

"I have a home back on Earth," Pink Pearl said, "But when that gets destroyed, I will come to you."

"Alright," Yellow Diamond said bringing the gems to the floor, "Human, you had better take very good care of Chrysocolla and Pink Pearl. Enjoy your last days on Earth."

"I will," Alyssia said, attempting to do a salute like Chrissie and Pink.

"Oh, one more thing," Chrissie said, "Do you think you could do an analysis on Alyssia? She seems to have some gem in her."

"You dare ask the Diamond to do more for you?" Yellow Pearl started.

"It's okay, Pearl," Yellow Diamond said, "Yes, let me call in a Topaz."

A Topaz walked into the room with purpose and stood in front of Alyssia, "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Er, I need an analysis of some sort," Alyssia said, nervously.

"Okay," Topaz said, feeling her chest, "You are part of a Rhodochrosite. What an abomination! Yellow Diamond why must I look at this mutation?"

"Because it is Chrysocolla's last favor from me," Yellow Diamond said, "Now do your job."

"Yes, My Diamond," Topaz said, "You, my dear mutant, are eighty-five percent human and fifteen percent gem. Very low if you ask me."

Topaz touched deep into the mark, making Alyssia whine, "It hurts a bit."

All of a sudden, Alyssia's wings came out, knocking Yellow Pearl over. Pink went over to assist her as the wings swished. Yellow Diamond stared in awe at the pink wings as Alyssia struggled to keep on her feet. They lifted her off the ground and onto Yellow Diamond's hand.

"Oh no," Chrissie said aloud, "Alyssia try to calm yourself."

As Alyssia was frantically trying to cool down, she looked into Yellow Diamond's eyes, "You loved her didn't you."

"Yes," Yellow Diamond said, "I did."

"Well, I love Chrysocolla and I hope you will let us stay together," Alyssia said, as her wings calmly went to her sides, "Thank you for meeting with us."

Yellow Diamond nodded and set Alyssia down on the ground, "Well, I can't have my subjects thinking that I am consorting with humans."

"Alright," Chrissie said, "Good bye, my Diamond."

Pink bid her farewell and the three left the building, Alyssia's wings catching her at the door. Yellow Diamond chuckled for a second as Alyssia fidgeted with her outstretched wings until she could get through the door. They dissipated the second she left the building, but she felt a little bit short of breath. She quickly used the oxygen mask and kept walking. Chrissie grabbed her hand and the three got onto the ship.

It took off from Home world, leaving it a pale grey dot in seconds. Alyssia kind of missed Yellow Diamond, she thought there was hidden kindness and affection left over even though the being was making it look like she was just a shell. Alyssia almost fell asleep in the chair Chrissie had managed to find before she figured out that they could share the seat. The two fit snuggly in the lawn type chair and Alyssia found herself falling asleep. Chrissie held her tight, warming her from the inside.

"Thanks for coming with us, Alyssia," Chrissie whispered, smiling, "Sleep tight."


	10. Love Forever

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading this! I had a lot of fun reading your reviews and writing this! -Mali XO**

Chrissie opened her eyes, her head was on Alyssia's pillow, but where was the girl? They had plans for today, but Chrissie had trouble remembering them as she picked up her undressed form. She slipped on Alyssia's shirt and walked drowsily to the kitchen. Alyssia was making blueberry pancakes.

"Did you want to have a bite?" Alyssia asked delicately.

"Yeah," Chrissie said, "Are you nervous? You are standing kind of different."

"Of course I am," Alyssia said, flipping a pancake, "We are going to see my parents. Kind of like a surprise visit."

"Well," Chrissie said, "Of course you are, but they probably miss you and regret beating you."

"Maybe," Alyssia said, putting the pancakes on the plate, "Here we go."

Alyssia fed Chrissie with a piece of a blueberry pancake and the gem smiled, "This is pretty good."

"I'm glad you like it," Alyssia said, finishing up her breakfast, "Is that my shirt?"

"Totally," Chrissie said, chuckling, "Here I can change into something else."

She took off her shirt and quickly formed a long sleeved black crop top and long leggings with boots that came halfway up her leg. Alyssia smiled and folded up the shirt, putting it on the bed. The two got ready and got into a taxi, heading out to the big city. Within a couple hours, they were at her parents' house. Chrissie hopped out of the car and stretched, suggesting Alyssia do the same. Alyssia stretched and then led the way to the door. Her gray-haired mother opened the door and put her hands to her mouth.

"Oh my gosh, Allie," the mother said, "You look wonderful."

"Oh really?" Alyssia asked, staring at her mother, she had seemed much different than she had remembered, "Mother, do you know what you did to me to make me like I was before?"

"Yes," the mother said, avoiding eye contact, "We just wanted the best for you… We didn't intend for you to be like that."

"Well sure," Alyssia said, "Anyways, this is Chrysocolla."

"Is she your new girlfriend?" the mother asked, "Wait, is she a gem?"

"Yes," Chrissie said, "I am very much so a gem. And I am with her."

"That's okay," the mother said, "Did you two want to come on in?"

"Okay," Alyssia said, awkwardly walking in.

The first thing Chrissie noticed were books about children who self-harm. She frowned, but continued looking around. Chrissie saw many valuable objects and even a beautiful golden box. She was about to open it before Alyssia's mom told her not to.

"That box is sacred," the mother said, "Don't you lay your hands on it."

Chrissie nodded, "So where is the other parent?"

"Oh… He is at work right now," the mother said, "He will be back at five o'clock. How long are you guys staying?"

"I guess we can stay until he gets home," Alyssia said, walking to her room.

Chrissie followed her in after acknowledging the mother, "Your old room is interesting."

"Yeah," Alyssia said, "I had a collection of porn and knives. How odd…"

"It's not all that odd," Chrissie said, placing her hand on her lover's shoulder.

Alyssia turned to Chrissie and was embraced, feeling instant comfort. As the nervousness left her system, she found herself falling asleep. Chrissie lifted her up and placed her in her old bed, wrapping her with the blanket. The mother, who had been watching for a while, smiled at Chrissie.

"So you love her?" the mother asked, walking towards the kitchen.

"Yes," Chrissie nodded, "I love her the most in this world."

"Alright," the mother said, "Did you want to see what is in the box?"

"I guess," Chrissie said, closing the door gently on her sleeping lover.

The two walked to the front of the house and the mother inserted a golden key into the box. It opened and a bubble floated into the air. A horribly shattered Rhodochrosite lay in pieces as Chrissie opened her eyes wide.

"She was quite a beautiful half-gem…" the mother said, staring fondly at the shattered bits of crystal like shards.

"How did she get shattered?" Chrissie asked, holding the bubble in her hands.

"Oh… Allie was playing with her and she ran into the street… Grandma Maya tried her best to protect her, but she was just too old," the mother said, "It was awful and violent, we tried to get her to heal, but her gem cracked before we could do anything. Allie's father and I were consumed with anger even though it was an accident. I got my aunt to bubble the shards and here they are."

"But that still doesn't justify all of the years you two spent abusing Alyssia," Chrissie said, "Nothing can justify it."

"I know," the mother said, "I regret everything."

A long silence passed and Chrissie put the bubble back into the box. She watched as the mother locked it up and followed her to the dining table. They made a meal for later so that Alyssia and her father could eat something.

The door opened and a tall thin man walked in. He looked quite similar to Alyssia with an exception to the feminine side of her. Chrissie walked over to him and stood in front of his tall figure.

"Hello," she said, "How are you this fine evening?"

"Good," the father said, "What are you doing in my house?"  
"Your daughter and I decided to pay a visit," Chrissie explained.

"Are you Cersei? I thought she died," the father said ignorantly.

Chrissie removed her hands from her gem, "Remind you of something?"

"Oh," the father said, "So my daughter is dating a gem."

"Why, yes she is," Chrissie said with a smile, "Hello, my name is-"

"It's Chrysocolla," the father said, "I can tell by your shape and gem. Grandma Maya told us all about how Rhodocrosite said you were all mindless soldiers."

"Did she say anything else about my type?" Chrissie pondered aloud.

"She said that you were extremely loyal and strong," the father said, "What is my daughter doing with someone so loyal?"

"I don't know," Chrissie said, "I kind of found her and then she bonded with me."

"Well okay," the father said, "Where is Allie?"

"She is in her room," the mother said, momentarily pausing her cooking.

The father nodded and walked off. Chrissie went back to helping the mom cook. Soon enough, the two had made a meal of sautéed veggies and lemon chicken. They placed it on the table and Chrissie got four glasses and four plates, setting them as she had seen on the food network. Suddenly she remembered that she wasn't going to eat much. The gem put her plate and glass away, closing the cabinet door gently. She walked over to Alyssia's room and was about to knock on the door. The gem lightly touched it and it opened, slightly exposing Alyssia and her father. They were talking about things but Chrissie couldn't figure out whether or not Alyssia was happy. She leaned forward, but couldn't hear anything. Eventually, Alyssia got out of bed and walked with her father out the door.

"Oh hey there, Chrissie," she said, standing in front of her lover, "Did you hear anything?"  
"No," Chrissie said, "I couldn't hear a thing."  
Alyssia giggled and the three of them made their way to the kitchen table. After they sat down, dinner was eaten in practical silence.

"Dinner is really good," Alyssia said, grabbing another bite.

"Yeah," the father said, "It is delicious."

The rest of the meal was quiet but nice. Chrissie lit a fire in the fire place and the family roasted marshmallows. Alyssia and Chrissie decided to stay the night. They went to bed earlier than they thought they would as all of the stress leaving them made them fairly relaxed. In the morning, the father offered to drive them home. Alyssia didn't hug either of her parents, but she was sure that she would in the future. When they got into the apartment, the two sighed heavily. Tomorrow was going to be a big day too. They were going to go to a cottage on the beach.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Chrissie asked Alyssia.

"Yes," Alyssia said, "I might not be able to sleep tonight."

"I think I can help with that," Chrissie said, kissing Alyssia's cheek.

"Sounds good," Alyssia said, kissing back.

They spent the rest of the day getting ready for their trip, grabbing food items and clothes. Alyssia fell asleep on the couch after dinner, but Chrissie moved her to the bed and tucked her in.

In the morning, they left the apartment and got a rental car. Alyssia drove them for three hours until they got to the cottage. The two unpacked and took a walk along the beach. Chrissie went into the water, carrying Alyssia.

"Hopefully you like swimming," the gem smiled and a plop with a splash occurred.

Alyssia smiled and splashed Chrissie, "I am going to get revenge on you!"

Their splash fight ensued for several minutes, ending when they starting making out and had trouble stopping. Eventually, when they stopped, they were left to look into and study each other's eyes. After a while, Chrissie decided that they should have a late lunch slash dinner. The two headed back to the cottage on the hill and by that time, Alyssia was pretty hungry. Chrissie made an omelet with cheese, mushrooms, and pieces of bacon. Alyssia scarfed it down and the two went outside to look at the sunset. There were just the right amount of clouds and just the right amount of mountains. As the last of the sunlight disappeared beneath the far mountains, Alyssia clasped Chrissie's hands, wanting to never let her go.

"Isn't it a beautiful night?" Chrissie asked, looking fondly at Alyssia.

"Yes," Alyssia said, smiling, "Hey Chrissie?"

"Yeah?" Chrissie asked.

"Would you like to see a thousand more sunsets with me?" Alyssia asked.

"Sure," Chrissie responded, kissing Alyssia and embracing the girl.

The stars began showing up, delicately exposing the Milky Way Galaxy. It was an extremely clear night, it's cold gentle wind caressing the two lovers. They whispered to each other and disappeared inside the cottage.

Alyssia closed her eyes and fell asleep next to Chrissie. The gem tried to sleep but decided to leave the house for a while. She walked around the rocks at the beach until she found a cave. Chrissie saw something shining brightly and picked it up. It appeared to be a golden ring with a diamond in the center. She kept it with her as a surprise for Alyssia and walked back to the cottage. She felt like she was meant to find it. Chrissie was going to give it to her lover tomorrow night when she took her to some fancy place. The night passed quickly by and Chrissie woke Alyssia up in the morning to the smell of French toast.

"Mmm breakfast in bed?" she asked Chrissie as she brought her the plate with a glass of orange juice.

"Yes, madam," Chrissie said, smiling.

"Thank you," Alyssia said, taking a bite.

"Anytime," Chrissie said, sitting down next to her lover, "So I thought that today we could go to the open-air mall and explore."

"Sounds fun," Alyssia said, taking a bite, "What should I wear?"

"You can wear whatever, because you look beautiful in everything that you wear," Chrissie said.

"Alright," Alyssia said, finishing up her French toast.

She got up and put it in the sink and Chrissie stood up and stretched. Alyssia turned on the TV and the two watched the local news, turning it off when they were ready to leave the cottage.

"If you see anything you like, don't be afraid to tell me," Chrissie said when they got to the front of the mall.

"Okay," Alyssia said, "You too."

They walked inside the area and it was bustling with hundreds of people. Chrissie and Alyssia walked into the museum and the two were surrounded by pieces of humanity, artifacts, paintings, vehicles, etc. The two spent a couple hours in the museum, looking at all of the interesting things. When they got outside, more stores had opened. Alyssia was particularly drawn to one with jewels and crystals. Chrissie bought her some teardrop shaped quartz earrings which she put on the second they were processed. Alyssia bought Chrissie a leather bracelet with a heart on it. The gem put it on and thanked Alyssia for the surprise, inviting her to see a movie. They saw a Star Wars movie of some sort, in which Chrissie had no idea what was going on. Afterwards, Chrissie treated Alyssia to a fancy dinner. They ate foods that they had no idea what they were and enjoyed them. Eventually, it was time to give Alyssia her surprise.

"Hey, Alyssia?" Chrissie asked, "I have an important question for you."

"What's up?" Alyssia asked, taking a sip of her wine glass.

"Would you like to stay with me till death do us part?" Chrissie asked, holding out the ring.

Alyssia was shocked, but smiled, "Of course!"

She held out her hand and Chrissie slipped on the ring. Of course, it was on the wrong finger so the gem took it off and put it on her ring finger. Alyssia was booming with excitement and adrenaline as she got up and kissed Chrissie, cupping her face with her hands. Alyssia finished her meal and the two left the restaurant, walking to the cottage, holding hands all the way there. They hopped into bed and talked for hours about how much one meant to the other.

"I love you, Chrissie," Alyssia said, stroking her lover's blue hair.

"I love you too," Chrissie said, kissing her lover goodnight.

THE END


End file.
